Reunion
by Pikaachew
Summary: When Morgan Le Fey travels to the Amazon Rainforest in search for a mystic ruby, the League are hot on her trail. However, in an unexpected turn of fate Batman is de-aged back to 17 years old! Now reunited with Jason and hiding from the League, he embarks on a mission to get back to normal. But that mission starts...with High School.
1. Beginning

Authors Note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle :3 Please review and give comments/ suggestions and also whether you guys would like me to continue this story. Anywho, on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Robin or any of the DC franchise. Sad, I know

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

**Chapter**** 1:Beginning **

Perched on the edge of the Gothic cathedral, Jason stared out into the lit streets of Gotham city. His pain was something words can't describe. Not a physical pain, but a permanent metal searing, one of sadness and regret.

Jason lightly tugged his mask off. A piece of red cloth that hid his eyes. The gateway to emotion. He enjoyed sitting here. It was peaceful. Tranquility. And if he looked out a bit further he could just spot his own home. Old home. Wayne Manor.

His eyebrows furrowed as he started at it. His emotions were difficult to describe. There was definitely hate…but also love associated with that monster of a house. No doubt Daddy-Bats would be buried beneath the house in his Cave, ignoring whatever prodigy he was training. Just working all night and day, leaving some poor kid to entertain himself. Jason shook his head lightly as if to clear his mind. Bruce had been tough to connect with…but he was loyal, kind and…the closest thing Jason had ever had to a father. He wanted to burn bridges and move on with his life, but something inside him pulled him to this spot. To this house. To his home. He lifted his knife blade to his eyes and reveled in its metallic beauty. Hand crafted by himself. Jason took his glove off and lowered the blade to his finger. Slowly he sliced. He didn't even wince. Staring at the blood, he still couldn't get over the fact that he was alive again.

* * *

><p>Bruce was tired. Not that he would show that to the others. He had been following Morgan Le Fey's transmission all day. Someone had to track her, and he didn't trust Superman with technology that could do more than a basic Google search. They were in Brazil, in the Amazon Rainforest. Batman's computer system in his jet was up and running, showing a map of the surrounding area and a small red light symbolizing Morgan. Batman raised his communicator to give an update to the team. "She's at the Western bend of the River Amazon. She's slowing down. Not much power left. " Zatanna had found a powerful curse that would reduce the power of a being with magical abilities for around 48 hours. Each time Morgan wanted to do a little trick, her power would be reduced. Perfect. However, Morgan was still keeping the team on their toes. She was after an ancient ruby prophesied to give its holder the powers of a god. No doubt Morgan's devil spawn had his greedy little eyes on that little number. Fortunately, no one knew where it was… except Batman. He had definitely done his homework about this stone, leading him to research around some local ancient ruins, told in folklore to be home to a god like deity enclosed in a timeless cage. Undoubtedly the ruby. His plan was to capture Morgan and later find the stone for his own research material.<p>

Batman's communicator suddenly started vibrating. In one swift movement, it was by his ear.

"Bats, we need help. Morgan may be running out of juice but she's still got a bite. Hurry." thankfully Batman had adjusted to the quick speech of the Flash and kicked the jet into action, flying over to the area where the team had gathered. Batman landed the ship on level ground.

Morgan stood there, waiting.

* * *

><p>"Tim, for gods sakes hurry up". Dick's patience was waning. How long does it take to collect like 5 books?!<p>

"Tim of you don't hurry up..."

"I'm here! Wait!" Tim belted down the stone stairs of Wayne Manor, a pile of books in his arms. "Sorry Dick, I didn't know which ones to choose..." obviously Tim had been collecting books for his breaks. Dick's knock off Batglare didn't last long. He was a pushover at heart.

"Whatever Tim, just get in the car and we'll go."

He ruffled his little brother's hair as he plodded forwards. Tim returned the gesture with a light punch.

As Dick drove the car, the two brothers settled into a content silence. They had practised this silence back when Batman drove the two around. Awkwardness had long since subsided. However, being the chatty man he was, Dick had to break this silence. "How's the new team getting along?" Tim paused while thinking up an answer. "Fine"

Dick chuckled, how stereotypical for a teen to give monosyllabic answers. "Just "fine"?"

Tim's mouth curved upwards "Yep"

They were headed to Gotham High, Dick had obliged to take Tim since Bruce was on what seemed like an everlasting mission with the League and Alfred had been struck by the common cold. Even heroes like Alfred get ill.

When they pulled up to Gotham city high school, Tim hesitated before getting out of the car. "Something wrong?" Dick enquired. When Tim's eyebrows furrowed, one could tell something was rattling away in that brain of his. "Dick... when's Bruce coming home? It's been weeks...and...Something might be up..." Dick sighed and turned to the young boy wonder.

"Tim I'm sure it's fine. He's been in contact with you right?" a nod. "Well there you have it. Go on Tim. Have a good day!"

"Alright DAD" Tim laughed, but inside he still felt something was missing.

Little did they know, a figured watched in the shadows, sad, sorry and alone.

_2 hours later_

Tim was fed up to put it simply.

He sat in his IT class, a glazed expression shadowing his eyes. He could afford to zone out in this class, giving him some time to think. When your mentor was the great Bruce Wayne, (holder of all forms of technology) IT class was like playing with a crappy toy. He already knew everything the woman was spouting out. Worst yet, she seemed to only know the theory. When she got her hands on the computer, Tim could have killed himself. Computing was an art, the way fingertips glided on the keyboard, the rhythmic tap tap of the space bar, the way the computer purred when loading. Music. This woman made it look like the hardest task in the world to press the on button. What Tim wouldn't give to stand up in front of the class and do a demonstration on how to hack into MI6's database, download all of the content and leave no digital finger print. Within 5 minutes. From a laptop installed with Windows 7. But that would never happen. Not if he wanted to be on the receiving end of one of Bruce's disapproving looks. That was enough to keep you quiet for a month.

During this particular lesson, Tim's mind veered from the topic of nanotechnology to Batman's mission, to Dick and Babs and finally Jason. Dick had told Tim everything about Jason last night at the manor. The death, the resurrection…The Red Hood. Tim had heard on the news years ago that the second Robin had died. He had known it was Jason Todd. He had figured out Jason's identity before he even met Batman. Bruce's too. His detective skills were miles better than any city cop or major authority, even at the age of 13. He had always admired the Dark Knight. Becoming Robin was a childhood dream of his.

Suddenly Tim's communicator started buzzing in his pocket. He covered it with a cough and turned to the teacher. "Umm Mrs Dill, I really don't feel very well." Being the fusspot she was, she dismissed him immediately, calling "Make sure you eat plenty of vitamins" in his wake.

It was Dick. "What's up?"

"It's Bruce. Something's happened. Cave. Now"

Before Dick could hang up, Tim was already sprinting out of the nearest fire exit.

* * *

><p>Jason watched his "older brother" regularly. And Tim too. He'd never met the guy, but he liked him. Jason longed to join them. But he couldn't . Not since the night Batman had chosen the <em>Joker <em>over his own son. A man who had killed thousands and had even killed Jason. Who had reduced Barbara to a wheelchair. Who had terrorized the city for years. Why couldn't Bruce kill him? Just him, no one else. He would have accepted Bruce's help. Stopped killing if that was what it took. But no. That's one side of Bruce Jason just wouldn't understand.

Jason merged into the shadows as Tim sped past him. Jason knew that something was up with the Big Man. He had tapped into the comms. Childs play really. He almost felt that Bruce had made the security slack just so Jason could hack it. Besides, Batman had taught him just how to do so. He held his modified communicator up to his head.

"Batman, do you read me?!.zzzz.. Batman?! zzzz.. Bruce?!" over the static Jason could hear Superman's attempts to contact Bats. Jason snorted.

"Looks like Bats is gonna use some help" Jason said, a smug smile plastering his hidden face. He had upgraded the comm to pinpoint all the user's positions…and some other little tricks that he had incorporated.

"Brazil eh Bats? Working on that tan? Heh don't worry Big Guy, I'm coming." With that, Jason hit 'Teleport' on his modified comm.

Suddenly, the chorus of the rainforest welcomed Jason with open arms. The thick and humid air forced him to remove his red mask, so he donned a small felt piece of cloth to cover his eyes.

"Time to make my comeback." Jason chuckled, shaking with anticipation.

* * *

><p>Batman woke to darkness. <em>Better then light <em>he thought. _At least I have an advantage_. What was the last thing…Morgan. That was what had happened. It all came rushing back to him. The landing, Morgan waiting.

_4 hours earlier_

"Batman." Morgan spoke in her monotonous tone, staring directly at Batman descending from the jet.

"Le Fey"

"I have a proposition for you" Batman didn't answer. He couldn't understand why she wanted to compromise when she so obviously was running out of power. What was it she had against them?

"Give it up, we've got you surrounded" Shouted Flash. Batman instantly silenced him. If Batman could see underneath that mask, he was sure she would be smiling.

"If you locate and give me the ruby, I will not only destroy it, but I will let you live. All of you. No exceptions. If not, well…I will have to kill you."

It was obviously a bluff. Not a very subtle one at that.

"What about your son? Won't he want this precious gemstone?" yelled Wonder Woman.

"It is not his to keep. The ruby is a reincarnation of my father. Inside the stone lies his soul, intact and evil. He once nearly destroyed the universe, and I stopped him. My father's powers are not a force to be reckoned with. He has the powers of a god. And anyone who releases him from the ruby will not only unleash this devastation on the world, but will be consumed by the evil and power."

"I know the feeling." GL whispered to Flash. He was rewarded with a kick.

"I need your help. All of your help. We need to destroy the stone."

"What about the power draining curse?" Said Wonder Woman. Morgan chuckled.

"Did you really believe that could stop me? I needed you all together, including the Bat. Making you think you have the upper hand led you all to me."

Batman glared through his Cowl. "Wonder Woman." he snapped. She instantly knew what to do and bound Morgan with her Lasso of Truth.

"You're only wasting time. I know for a fact that there are others after this Ruby. Familiars to you, Batman. I'm telling the truth now untie me."

"Familiars?" Superman repeated.

"A certain Clown and his bride to be" Everyone turned to face Batman, as though waiting for an explanation.

"He's in Arkham. In fact I put him in there last-"

"- Well you didn't hold him very securely. Are you willing to risk unleashing such devastation onto the world, just because you didn't want your pride damaged?"

Batman grimaced at the point. She had him cornered. Clearly the League had sided with Morgan, judging by the looks he was being plastered with.

"He. Is. In. Arkham. If he was anywhere else, the guards would have notified me immediately. She is lying."

"Bats, we have no choice…she has the Lasso on, and the thought of the Joker with that gem frankly scares the shit out of me. We have to work with her…" The Flash admitted.

"No. Even if she has the Lasso on, she's lying. With such power, she would be unstoppable. The Joker is in Arkham, and even if he got hold of it, he wouldn't have a clue how to master it. Keep her bound, Diana. Her magic must be resistant to the Lasso's powers." Batman strode back to his jet and opened the capsule's door. "I've got a location on the gem. I will send coordinates over the comms. Do not release her. That's an order." With that, Batman jumped into his jet and immediately took off, leaving the surrounding trees bending from the force of the engines.

"He has no right to say that." Superman muttered. "Diana's rope never fails, and if the Joker really is loose, he will no doubt get hold of that ruby." He looked around at all his fellow League members. Their faces were confused, as if torn between the Man of Steel's directions and the Dark Knight's.

"He is headstrong and foolish. I am the only one with the capabilities to destroy that Ruby, admit you need my help."

Superman stared into the distance, a perplexed look on his face. Diana placed a hand on his shoulder, as if to comfort him, when suddenly their comms buzzed into life.

"Coordinates are 47 degrees North, 122 degrees West. Be there, restrain Le Fey." Batman's voice cut off with a bleep. The League stood motionless, waiting for someone to comment or decide a plan. Wonder Woman broke the silence;

"Superman…" Diana started

"Untie her." Superman continued to stare forward.

"But…"

"I said untie her, Diana." He snapped, facing Diana. "Batman is wrong. We need Le Fey. Let's go."

Under her golden mask, Morgan smiled like a Cheshire Cat. Her plan was working beautifully.


	2. Fate will descend

Author's note: Hello once again DC fans and Merry Xmas! I hope you all get what you wish for! Here's a little Christmas gift from lil old me! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or Batman or...anything really...

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

**Chapter 2: Fate Will Descend**

Batman's jet soared through the rainforest at a breakneck speed. Why on earth would the League trust Le Fey? She was an evil woman who had shown no mercy whatsoever in the past. One thing was clear in Bruce's mind; she was not getting hold of this ruby. There would certainly be consequences if she did. Estimated arrival time to the Cave of Eros was around 10 minutes. That meant the League would arrive in about 40 if they were dragging Le Fey with them. That gave Bruce enough time to find the ruby and perform a few quick scans to see what they're dealing with. _And to stop the Joker _his mind whispered. Batman glared internally at what part of his mind uttered those words. There was no chance the Joker was free.

Suddenly, Batman's comm buzzed showing Nightwing's face on its screen.

"Nightwing?"

"Hi Batman, listen I've been speaking to Robin. He's worried. We all are. You've been chasing Le Fey for weeks, when are you returning?"

"Soon. I located the ruby and the League has Le Fey."

"Oh great!…Batman I…I just have to say…I told Robin…about the-"

"Can't talk. I'll be back soon." With that, Bruce hung up the comm and stored it back in his belt. He had arrived at the Cave of Eros, in the heart of the rainforest. It was a small hole in a huge rock face, with vines draped along the ancient entrance way. Words were engraved in the stone walls, difficult to decipher and no doubt in an forgotten language. If this cave truly held the ruby, who knew what else was in there. Batman took no chances and cautiously approached the cave.

The temperature dropped as soon as Batman took a step inside, sending an eerie chill down his spine. A distant drip drip of water could be heard, signalling there was a pool of water somewhere within. Darkness started to engulf Batman as he walked further into the cave. Rather than producing a flashlight or lighting one of the torches which stood along the wall, he turned on his night-vision goggles and continued. Darkness gave him the advantage.

He started to feel uneasy. Perhaps it was due to the continuity of the cave. Everything looked the same…even the engraved words on the walls were styled in an identical fashion with the same lettering;

"dnecsed" followed a few meters on with, "lliw" and soon "etaf"

He didn't dwell on them; instead he continued to move forward. He continued for what felt like hours, just the sound of his own footsteps and the drip of water reverberating around the cave could be heard.

Without warning, a flash of light illuminated the walls around him, scorching Bruce's eyes behind his goggles. "Ack!" he winced as the light continued to grow brighter. Batman blinked a few times, trying to adjust to these new surroundings.

What stood in front of him left him without words. The most beautiful fountain he had ever seen greeted him, water cascading in angles that projected rainbows on the now lit cave. It was made from sparking white stone and stood at around 9 feet. At the centre…

"The stone…" Batman whispered

"Beautiful isn't he?" Batman instantly stood to attention, ready to fight whoever made the noise.

Suddenly, the water pooling in the fountain started to float upwards and take shape. It took the form of a woman, the blobs of sapphire water lightening to the palest of blues, the translucency being replaced by what seemed to be skin. Her eyes opened, revealing dark red irises.

"Welcome to the Cave of Eros. I'm Mayua, guardian of the Sacred One. What is your business, mortal?"

Bruce was stunned by the dazzling sight before him. Never did he think he could be distracted by a woman whilst working as Batman, but oh how wrong he was.

"I…I'm looking for a ruby. It grants the holder the powers of a god. We need to destroy it."

"We?" Mayua chuckled. "Why would I destroy the Sacred One, fool? I have been guarding it for thousands of years. I assure you, many mortals have come to this place in search for the Sacred One, and only a few have lived to recount the tale."

"Morgan Le Fey, an ancient sorceress is after it. She claims she will destroy it, but I'm not gullible enough to believe her." _Unlike the League_, Batman thought.

Mayua hissed, her pupils constricting, fangs (which had not been so visible before) bared. Her tone of voice changed drastically from sweet and harmonic to sharp and poisonous.

"Le Fey?! That witch wants to be reunited with the Sacred One?! This stone contains a powerful deity, her father, banished to a cold cage by his own daughter. She, jealous and fixated by his powers, sought them for her own. She killed her own father and performed a rite on the ruby, allowing his soul to be encased and trapped. She would use the Sacred One to rule our world and countless others. The only reason she doesn't already have the stone is due to her mother. Devastated and distraught, she teleported the ruby to a random location on the planet, without a trace to follow. Le Fey must have only figured out it is kept here recently…"

"So I take it she doesn't want to destroy the stone."

"Far from it child. And it can not be decoyed. It contains a god."

"What do we do?"

"We? I told you before, Bat. I am the guardian of the gem. It will not leave this place whilst I am still standing. In this cave, I am far more powerful than Le Fey. She will not succeed."

* * *

><p>Morgan led the League along through the jungle, keeping an even pace as she wound her way through the trees. Superman didn't take his eye off her for one second. He didn't trust her but… she was their only hope of destroying that blasted ruby. If it got into anyone else's hands…<p>

"Supes…are you sure about this?" The Flash whispered at a fast ramble. "We're directly disobeying the Bat, he wouldn't be patting you on the back for a job well done that's for sure, I mean we've never gone against him before and I don't trust that bitch one bit, she seems like she's hiding something but then again Diana's Lasso didn't indicate she was lying-"

"Barry I swear to the gods, if you don't shut up-"Green Lantern started angrily.

"We've arrived at the Bat's coordinates" Morgan spoke evenly, not giving any emotions away at all. "I take it I should lead the way?"

"Ladies first" Superman indicated for her to proceed into the cave.

"Who said chivalry was dead?" Diana winked as she followed Morgan into the Mouth of Eros.

"Seeing as I'm obviously the most masculine of the team, I think I'll go last…" the Flash stammered, terrified at the prospect of delving into the unknown.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and the Flash all followed the path lead by Morgan. The woman had balls, Flash would give her that. Actually, who was to say she was a woman…

"How far in are we?" GL inquired

"No idea… we've been walking for ages but our scenery doesn't seem to be changing…but it's hard to tell given how bloody dark it is. Batman's probably enjoying a tea party with the other creatures of the night up ahead" Unbeknown to the Flash, his comment received a small smile from Diana.

"There's nothing ahead, just the carvings on the wall and the torch holsters. All the same." Superman reported, able to see clear as day with his super sight.

The Flash sighed, "well we better get there-"

The same beam of light ignited around them, surrounding their once dark world with brilliant light. The team all groaned and covered their eyes, bar Morgan and Superman.

"Well…that's new" Whispered Superman. In front of them was the magnificent fountain, along with Batman and Mayua. Simultaneously, Mayua and Batman caught sight of a free Morgan and shouted "Le Fey!" fiercely. From his utility belt, Batman pulled out a grapple hook, and shot it at Morgan to bind her. All Morgan did was raise her hand and the rope suddenly changed direction, binding Batman on the spot.

"Why is she free?!" Batman bellowed from the floor at a shocked Superman.

"I…"

"Le Fey!" Superman was interjected by a furious Mayua, her long blue hair flying in all directions around her head. "How dare you enter the Cave of Eros. This is my territory you hag-"

"Greetings Mayua daughter of Gerfottan. I have come to collect something which I believe belongs to me."

"No. You will not lay a finger on the Sacred One!" Mayua snarled, starting to levitate above her fountain as an unnatural wind from an unknown source flared up around the cave.

"Is that… a challenge?" Morgan's golden mask tilted to one side in curiosity.

Mayua screamed in fury, stretching out her hands, palms facing Morgan. They started to glow a brilliant blue, and as soon as she screamed "**etaf lliw dnecsed**" jets of water shot from them in the shape of two arrows.

Morgan reflected them with a wave of her hand, exploding them into shimmering water droplets.

The League stood stunned, watching the battle that was unfolding.

"Who…Who do we support?" The Flash looked up at Superman, waiting for a response. He did not receive one.

"Mayua. Morgan was lying. She wants the stone to rule the planet." Batman snarled. He cut the grapple hook's cords with a small knife. "If somebody had listened to me…" He strode up to Superman and looked him straight in the eye, the most menacing glare of all time piercing Superman's pupils. "…we wouldn't be in this mess."

The cave was being lit with alterations of purple and blue light, the duel of magic being fought by the guardian and the seeker. Both seemed to be on equal footing and neither was about to give up.

"Fight. Or just stand there, boyscout." Batman growled at Superman's face. With that, he spun on his heels and ran up to the fountain. The other members of the League took that as their queue and ran behind Batman to face Morgan head on. Superman glared in Batman's direction but joined them nonetheless.

Mayua shot a variety of water weapons from her palms, chanting as she did so. Wonder Woman protected the League from oncoming beams of magic from Le Fey with her bracelets, whilst Green Lantern enclosed Morgan in a ball of green energy. Inside her cage, Le Fay laughed softly and raised her arms above her head. Instantly, the green cage broke apart, freeing Morgan once again.

Batman crouched behind the fountain, readying his secret weapon. The power draining curse apparently inflicted on Morgan had been a fake. Once "administered" by Zatanna, Batman had told Le Fey what exactly she had just been attacked with. Something he would never usually do. A magician never reveals his tricks. As planned, Morgan had used this to her advantage and pretended to be weakened to lure the League together. Only Batman knew her powers were at full fledge and hid the fact Zatanna had actually bestowed the curse on a serum, able to be injected into the body. And that was his plan.

Mayua's weapons became more and more deadly, being deployed more and more quickly. All the rest of the team could do was dodge and protect themselves from the oncoming attacks of magic from Morgan, and the reflected magic from Mayua.

"Superman" Batman whispered, knowing at this low tone he would be the only one to hear. "I have a serum I need you to inject into Morgan's neck. Don't ask questions, just take it and administer it. Be as rough as you like."

Instantly, Superman flew over to Batman and grabbed the needle and syringe.

"Pin her down Mayua!" Superman shouted, leading to a wall of water in the shape of a hand rising from the fountain. The hand grabbed Morgan, who was unable to raise her hands to reflect the water. GL coupled the attack with his own hand made from green energy.

In a matter of seconds, Superman had jammed the needle into Morgan's neck, just below the beginning of her golden mask. Morgan screamed in pain as Superman pushed down on the syringe, allowing the liquid to seep into her ancient veins.

"It's no use Morgan." Batman rose from behind the fountain, "that was the real power draining curse. In a few moments, you'll be useless."

"A few moments is long enough!" Morgan shouted, her eyes behind the mask glowing a deep purple. The light merged into a concentrated beam and;

"TISIV HTAED!"

The beam shot across the room at the speed of light, straight through Batman's heart.

Morgan smiled her Cheshire smile before passing out due to exhaustion and the loss of her powers.

"NO!" Diana screamed, as Batman stood gasping for breath before collapsing on the floor in a pool of his own blood.


	3. Cheating Death

Author's note: Just a small update for you guys, I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Please review with any suggestions you may have or just what your opinions are :) love Yah all!

Disclaimer: me no own Batman or the League. But me own Mayua! Mwahah!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reunion<span>**

**Chapter 3: Cheating Death**

Time stood still. The League silently gathered around Batman, bloodied and motionless on the stone floor. Silent sobs shook Diana's body as she slumped on Bruce, not believing the truth laid before her.

"Is he... Is he dead?" Someone whispered, barely audible.

Diana looked up at Flash, tears streaming down her face. She averted eye contact and nodded ever so slightly.

"Death by magic..." Mayua began slowly "...in the cave of Eros... Is reversible." Everyone's heads shot up in the water nymph's direction, eyes wide, mouths agape.

"How the hell can death be reversed?!" Flash spoke angrily.

Mayua's eyes flashed brightly. "Are you questioning my ability, human?"

"Necromancy..." Diana sniffled. "...Jason..."

Mayua nodded. "I will take him to a hidden chamber within this cave where the reserection will begin. However...there may be side effects. The Bruce Wayne you all know may be...changed."

"Hopefully she'll change his personality." Flash whispered to GL.

"How do you know his identity?!" Superman demanded.

"Clarke I'm actually somewhat insulted by your lack of faith in my knowledge." Mayua actually winked at a startled Superman, surprising all present. She lifted Batman's body into her arms, her strength greater than anticipated. She brought him over to the fountain and placed him into the crystal water. The liquid flowed and started to cover his body, filling his nose and the bloodied hole through his heart. Mayua stepped into the fountain herself, standing over the recently deceased corpse. She started to mutter a few words; "eviver mih". Suddenly, Mayua and Batman both melted into the water, vanishing without a trace.

* * *

><p>Mayua transported Batman to the belly of the cave, inaccessible to all but the guardians. In this part of the cave, grass grew from the fertile soil and trees baring all different sorts of fruits were scattered around. What was curious about the chamber was the artificial sun, hovering above the plants. It gave off a comforting warmth, which filled every cell of one's body.<p>

Mayua set to work immediately, gathering herbs from the land and crushing them into a paste. She had a time limit here, there was only so long you had to revive the dead in the Cave of Eros. She spread the gunky paste on the chest wound, as well as opening Batman's mouth and pouring the remaining paste in. She placed her hands on Bruce's temples and calmly began her rite.

This would consume most of her energy, however this man had protected the Sacred One, sacrificing his own life so that others would not be destroyed. Mayua chanted over and over again, becoming weary with every word she uttered. Her palms grew blue once again as she felt her powers flowing into the body before her.

The artificial sun grew brighter and warmer and started to descend from its fixated place in the air. It moved low to the ground beside Mayua and Bruce, circling them quickly until it finally floated above Batman. It fell silently into the hole in Bruce's heart, illuminating his body like a lamp. Mayua jumped back quickly to avoid the growing heat radiating from him. Light completely engulfed Bruce's body, rendering Mayua unable to see him through the brightness. She shielded her eyes for what felt like an eternity , until the light dimmed, leaving the couple in complete darkness. The only sound Mayua could make out before she fell into an exhaustive slumber was what she thought to be the rhythmic breathing of a sleeping Bruce Wayne.


	4. Family

Author's note: I'm making up for the short last chapter by posting another! Yaaaay! Things are spicing up and we're nearly into the main plot! Thanks for the two anon reviews, they really made me smile! Also a lil competition; I shall give a cookie to whoever comes up with the best name for undercover Bruce! PM or review suggestions! Now, on with the show!

Dislaimer: I don't own DC ok? But someday I will.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

**Chapter 4: Family **

"They've been gone for ages!" Superman raged, storming around the upper regions of the cave. "How the hell do we know he's alive or not?!"

"He will be. She is a necromancer."

"How can you be so sure, Diana? How do we know she hasn't just taken his body to feast on?!" GL spoke harshly next to Superman, hysteria clearly rising in all of them.

Flash suddenly rose from his seat on a rock and gasped. "The comm! Superman get the damn comm and call him!"

The comm was up and running in a matter of seconds, "Batman, do you read me?! Batman?! Bruce?!" Panic rose in Superman's voice with every attempt to contact the Dark Knight. There was no answer.

* * *

><p>Batman woke to darkness. Better then light he thought. At least I have an advantage. What was the last thing…Morgan. That was what had happened. It all came rushing back to him. The landing, Morgan waiting.<p>

Bruce sat up and immediately flinched, falling back down. He had a terrible pain in his chest, as if a bullet had pierced-

Bruce's eyes widened... he...he had died. Why was he conscious? It was so dark he couldn't even make out his own hand in front of his face. The only thing that assured him he was in reality was the buzz of his communicator in his belt. Too bad he was too weak to reach it.

* * *

><p>"BRUCE" Superman yelled, fear swallowing his body.<p>

"...Call Nightwing" Diana suggested. "He has a brilliant locating system at the Cave and...He has the right to know."

"...Fine." Superman switched contacts on the comm and tried Nightwing.

* * *

><p><em>A few hours earlier<em>

After dropping Tim off at school, Dick thought he ought to check up on Batman. For Tim's sake at least. Their conversation had been frustratingly brief. Dick was even going to admit to telling Tim about Jason the night before, but as usual duty called. He felt like the time had been right to tell Tim, since he was now 13 and the dangers of being Robin had now increased drastically as Bruce would be taking him on more risky missions. The little guy had been shocked into silence at the details of Jason's death but even more shocked about the resurrection. He had innocently asked Dick if Jason had changed at all. "He's very different...but also the same." It had been a hard conversation, especially since Dick had seen Jason as a brother. But times had changed. He hadn't seen the Red Hood since he made a comeback to Gothem.

Dick shook his head to clear his mind and decided to pay a visit to Babs. She was his girlfriend after all.

Dick knocked a few times on her apartment door, calling "Hello? Is a certain Miss Barbra Gorden home?"

"Dick!" A familiar voice replied. Dick unlocked door with his own key and wiped his feet on the welcome mat, shocked by the stains of mud that lingered, making him feel a little guilty.

Barbs wheeled herself into the hallway to greet her boyfriend, a huge smile on her face. "Hi Dickie Bird, long time no see!" Dick winced at his pet name.

"Please don't call me that Babs" Dickie chuckled, planting a kiss on her cheek.

They both entered the kitchen and sat at the table. Dick offered to make them some tea and Babs of course agreed, knowing Dick's brews were perhaps the most comforting beverages of all time (Alfred had taught him well). The two chatted inanely for a while, as if everything in their lives was normal. When the awkward silence kicked in, Dick tried a new topic of conversation.

"How's your dad?" Dick asked politely, sipping at his mug. "I heard he helped get the Joker back to Arkham."

"Yes and he still has the knife wound to show for it." Barbs replied bitterly, receiving yet another wince from Dick.

"I'm sorry about that. I bet he has more battle wounds than us combined!" Dick tried to lighten the conversation, however it failed greatly.

"Yes Dick, and that's what's worrying me. When the hell is he going to retire?! He's nearly 60 Dick, and he still risks his life every single night. " Dick looked into his tea awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"I know how you feel, Babs. I know Bruce is only 35 but... something inside me just wants him to hang up the cape. I hate not knowing if every meeting will be the last...Plus he hasn't seen me for weeks. I called him earlier but he's still on his mission. It's like-"

"We weren't talking about Bruce." Barbra snapped viciously. "You always manage to twist the conversation back to Batman don't you."

"Hey that was uncalled for..." Dick felt his anger rising.

"You know my dad nearly _died_ last night right? He's had a life threatening operation in hospital. All because of his fucking promise to help Bruce protect the city. He's not a superhero Dick, he's an officer."

"Babs why are you taking this out on me?! All I did was try and show you I understand-"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND" Babs yelled, followed by a silence in which you could have heard a fly's wing beat.

"...I worry every single night that my father isn't going to walk through that door" Barbra spoke slowly, tears starting to cascade down her face. "When your leg breaks Dick, it heals. When Batman has a knife wound, he recovers. When Jason DIED he was resurrected. When my spine was crushed... I ended up in _this_" Babs emphasized her final word by hitting her wheelchair, hard. "Me and my dad are normal people, Dick. When something bad happens to us...miracles don't happen...I think you should leave."

Dick averted eye contact the whole time Babs spoke, nodding at her invitation of departure.

"I'm sorry..." Dick whispered before he left.

"For leaving me alone for weeks? For not supporting me when my dad nearly died? Or for not shutting the door on your way out?"

With that Dick went, not looking behind him as he walked down the cold streets of Gothem, the buildings seeming more menacing than they ever had before.

Suddenly, as if knowing what conversation Dick had just had, his communicator started to ring. It was Superman.

"Hello?"

"Nightwing, you need to head to the Cave immediately and set up a location tracker on Batman, he's gone missing. We've tried calling him but there's no answer."

"Superman, what's happened?"

"...Le Fey shot him..."

"And he's ok right?" Dick's voice started to strain with his increasing worry.

"...yeah. He's fine, he recovered and went deeper into the Cave of Eros. We can't locate him so it's up to you."

A weight lifted from Dick's shoulders and he sighed in relief. If he was only missing, he could be found.

"Roger that, I'll call Robin and get back to you with a location."

He instantly hung up and called Tim. He would be in lessons, but there were more important things than studies. Like family.


	5. Youth

Authors note: Hi everybody, I hope you're all having a great holiday! Here's the next chapter. I've had a few suggestions for names for Bruce, but you'll have to wait and see what I chose ;)

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own DC Comics.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

**Chapter 5:Youth**

Jason stood at the entrance to the Cave of Eros. Trust the Bat to migrate to a bloody cave. Something was up with the League, he was able to decipher that much from Superman's transmission. Bats was missing, and Jason was going to be the one to find him.

"Here I come Bats" Jason mumbled, taking his first step into the unforgiving mouth. Unable to see in the dark as well as the others had, he lit one of the torches lined on the walls with a matchstick, casting an eerie glow around him.

He walked for what seemed to be hours along the cave, noticing repeating patterns on the walls. Jason's eyebrows furrowed at the lettering. "dnecsed lliw etaf ". He stopped in his tracks and looked behind him, the words suddenly forming an order. The words spelt "fate will descend" when seen in the opposite direction.

"Fate will descend?" Jason muttered to himself.

"It will indeed!~" came a singsong voice, echoing around the cave.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Jason demanded to thin air.

Suddenly, the earth shook beneath him, pebbles and stones rolling to one concentrated spot. Jason blinked a few times to clear his vision...were those rocks...climbing on each other?!

The rocks congregated into a mound, taking a shape which seemed to be human. The rocks smoothed into a dark skin. Grass sprouted from the head, growing longer with flowers littered in, forming long beautiful emerald hair.

Jason's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as he started at a dazzling young woman. Her attire also didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Welcome Jason Todd!" The woman giggled, "my name is Petail, please state your business in the Cave of Eros."

"Uhhh..." Jason stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Oops! Forgot to explain" Petail winked, knowing all too well why Jason wasn't looking in her eyes. "I am the guardian of the Heart of Eros, the chamber hidden to all those apart from us guardians. Few mortals make it here Jason, and few survive. So, state your business!"

"I... I'm here to find my friend. He's in here somewhere, missing. From what I understand, he's after Morgan Le Fey."

At the latter part of his speech, Petail's eyes narrowed dangerously. Her impish charm vanished.

"Le Fey is in here asleep, with a team of brightly clothed mortals. My sister Mayua has taken one to the Heart of Eros. Without my consent I may add. That might be your friend"

"Was he dressed like a giant Bat?" Jason asked, one eyebrow raised trying to revive that cute smile on Petail's lips. Her eyes brightened and she showed her white teeth in a gorgeous beam.

"Hehe! That's the one! He was dead." Jason froze. Dead? Was he too late? Had he overestimated Bruce's skills?

Petail recognized the look of bewilderment on Jason's face, "Don't worry Todd! He's being resurrected! But Mayua owes me a new sun for my crops" she mumbled the last part.

"Resurrected!" Jason looked up into Petail's chocolate eyes.

"Yes! Surely you didn't believe that pool you were revived in was the only source of such tremendous energy? Our suns are just as powerful! But they take hundreds of years to craft. I only hope Mayua got to the Heart in time..."

"Petail, please take me!"

A playful smile from Petail was followed by, "I hear that all the time, lover boy"

"What no?! To the Heart!" Petail giggled at Jason's cute blush. This was perhaps the first girl that had made Jason flustered. Usually he was not on the receiving end of-

Petail grabbed Jason's hand and immediately the two started to sink into the ground, as if they were being enveloped by quicksand.

* * *

><p>"Why did you lie?" Diana spoke harshly to Superman.<p>

"He would be too grief stricken to locate Batman if he knew the truth-"

"Clarke he's Bruce's..."

"Bruce's what? Son? You know as well as I those two have been walking on eggshells around each other ever since Dick left. He made it quite clear he wanted to work independently so why should we jeopardize his ability to locate Bruce?" Superman sighed. "I know tension is high and we're all worried. I consider Bruce as my closest friend. He'll be alright. I just know it."

* * *

><p>Jason rose from the ground and instantly buckled over into a coughing fit. Jesus that trip clogged his lungs up with dust.<p>

"Well judging by this darkness, Mayua used the sun." Petail snapped her fingers and the chamber illuminated once again. "Its not a sun, but it'll do", she sighed.

On the floor lay two bodies. One had the same figure as Petail, however her skin was sky blue and her hair the shade of sapphires. The other seemed to be shrouded in dark material.

"Bruce!" Jason gasped, sprinting over to his former mentor. Hesitantly, he lifted the cape that cloaked the sleeping man. The sight that lay before him made his heart jump up into his throat.

Bruce felt his shoulders being shook roughly. The touch sent waves of pain through his whole body.

"Urghn" he moaned softly, trying to tell this intruder to leave him in peace.

"Oh thank god!" A deep voice sobbed. "Can you hear me Bruce?"

That voice... Was that...

"Jason?" Bruce managed, his voice croaking roughly as he spoke. Wait... Was his voice higher? Maybe there was helium gas in this chamber... but then why had Jason's voice been deep?

"Mayua, are you awake sister?" Came another voice.

"Yes." The guardian of the Sacred One replied. "I was resting."

"Give this...man some water"

"Yes sister."

Bruce felt a trickle of cool liquid down his throat, his reflexes telling him to swallow every last drop. The water gave him a flicker of strength so he sat upright, facing the second Robin. His clothes felt heavy and...large on his frail body.

"Why are you here?" Bruce spoke more clearly this time, a difference in his voice very obvious.

"I came searching for you. Bruce...have you...seen yourself?"

"No. But I feel...strange. "

Immediately, Petail conjured a stone Bird bath which Mayua filled with clean water from her fingertips. Jason helped Bruce stand, supporting the majority of his weight and walked with him to the bath. _Since when had Jason grown so tall?_ He asked himself. Hands shaking, Bruce reached out and grasped the Bird bath, allowing his weight to shift from Jason to the stone. He looked into the water, waiting for it to settle and show its picture.

"I... I'm sorry Bruce. I told the others there may be changes...I'm so sorry." Mayua spoke softly as Bruce stared at his reflection, tears threatening to form in his eyes. Looking back was a face from his past. One that symbolized one of the hardest and loneliest parts of his life, before he had subdued the grief of the death of his parents by becoming Batman. Staring back was his 17 year old self.

* * *

><p>Tim bolted into the mansion, footsteps echoing and surely awakening Alfred from his rest. Tim hurried to the piano and played a sequence of notes, revealing the hidden opening that lead to the Batcave.<p>

"Dick!" Panted Tim heavily, "what's happened?"

Dick was fully dressed as Nightwing and already typing rapidly into the giant computer's keyboard. Tim was impressed at Dick's speed, only few could out type himself.

"Bruce is missing. The League fought and captured Le Fey, but she shot him." Tim's eyes grew the size of saucepans.

"Is...Is he dead?"

"No, thank god. He went deeper into the cave and is now missing. I can locate him from within the cave from his communicator. It may take a while to load, but don't worry Tim, we'll find him."

Tim prayed to God that would be the case.

* * *

><p>Bruce couldn't take his eyes off his face. He was transfixed. It was only when a single tear slid down his face, dropping into the water and distorting the image did he pull away. Bruce turned on his heels sharply and strode towards his forgotten cape, lifting the material and hooking it back onto his body.<p>

"Bruce?" Jason asked cautiously. "Sit down, you must be exhausted."

Ignoring him, Bruce pulled his cowl back down over his head. It was now too big but it would do. Eyes were the gateway to emotion and he wanted his hidden.

"God damn it Bruce, say something." Jason's temper flared. Mayua and Petail shared a concerned look. Petail took this as her queue to comfort Jason. She put an arm on his shoulder and spoke softly;

"We should leave him to his thoughts. Come on Jason, help Mayua and I gather logs for a fire."

Without his eyes leaving the back of his deaged mentor, Jason nodded.

Bruce was thankful for the silence. It was the perfect atmosphere to brood.

Jason walked into the woods following the two guardians. No one attempted to speak. What would they say?

Bruce was younger than him...it was hard to get his head around. Jason was 22 at the moment. Bruce definitely looked younger than him. Tim was 13. Judging by height and stature he was older than Tim. 16? Maybe 17? Had Batman not just been revived from the dead, the situation could be seen as quite comical.

"Mayua? Could you please gather fruit from the orchard? Jason and I will find the wood." Mayua nodded and walked towards a cluster of fruit trees.

"I'm sorry Jason." Petail whispered when they were alone. "I didn't realise your friend would be changed so drastically. Usually it's their mental state that's changed, and only temporarily. However, physical changes are not so temporary..."

"It's ok, we'll find a way to get him back." Jason didn't even look at Petail, just concentrated on gathering branches.

"Jason look at me." He gave in and looked into those doe eyes. "There's something else. The ruby's location has been exposed. It can't stay here any more."

"So find somewhere else to put it." Jason spoke coldly, moving forward to collect another branch. Petail huffed and rose the ground an inch so Jason tripped up, falling on his arse.

"This is serious Jason! My sister and I can't leave this place!" Petail knelt down to his level, causing the red tint to reappear on Jason's cheeks because of her closeness. She smelt like roses.

"I would entrust the Sacred One with Bruce but he's not in a fit state to protect it. Jason...Will you become a guardian and find a place to keep this stone?"

" Petail I...I don't know... I'm not usually the kind of guy that would be trusted with someone's dollar bill, let alone a bloody great gemstone. "

"I trust you. I can see the beauty inside people Jason, and I know what you've been through. People think... you're a monster." She leant forward closer. "People think...you're a killer. Jason, listen to me closely now. They. Are. Wrong."

Suddenly Jason leant forward, locking their lips in a tender kiss. When he pulled away, Petail seemed dumbfounded. Jason looked into her deep brown eyes and whispered;

"Thank you."


	6. A Memory

Authors note: hello everyone! Thanks for your continued support for my story! I had a recent review from someone who pointed out that in the last chapter it seemed like I said 17 was close to the age when his parents died. Thanks so much for telling me, I've edited the last chapter and hopefully this chapter will explain a little better why this age is significant to my story :) any who let us begin!

Disclaimer: me no own DC ok?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

**Chapter 6: A Memory **

Batman sat alone, left to the company of his own thoughts. Petail had dimmed the light to represent the evening outside the Cave. Memories clouded his head, warping him back in time to before he became the Dark Knight.

* * *

><p><em>18 years previously<em>

Bruce Wayne walked tiredly down the lit streets of Gothem, the heavens above him threatening to unload its heavy liquid content. It was nearly 8 at night, he had just returned from Gothem Airport. Bruce was not looking forward to staying in Gothem again. It brought back too many painful memories. He had lost too much here. He'd been training in France for the past 12 months, learning the art of man-hunting. However the time had come to move on and besides, he couldn't leave Alfred for such a long period of time. He loved the Butler and saw him as a father figure as well as a friend.

Bruce walked past a variety of bars and clubs, the stench of alcohol piercing his nose and the cacophony of smashes and laughter grating his ears. In front of him, two women dressed in flimsy attire stumbled out a bar, grasping and giggling at a man whom Bruce recognized. He had been a classmate at school. The man, obviously drunk, turned and faced Bruce head on.

"Well looky here! It's my old chum Brucey!" The man staggered over to him. "Where ya been, rich boy? Counting mommie and daddies money on a private jet somewhere?" His words sent the two women into a bout of hysterical laughter. Bruce's hands curled into fists and he did everything he could to stop himself lashing out.

The man got closer, inches away from his face. "School was below you wasn't it, Wayne. A drop out at 14. Your parents would be so proud."

Bruce's anger boiled over and with a yell his fist connected with the drunk's jaw. Knocked flying, the man hit the cold hard ground.

"Why you little..." a knife was drawn from the man's coat pocket and he quickly advanced on Bruce, pinning him to the ground. Bruce struggled, limbs flailing under the sheer weight of his former classmate.

"Get the hell off me!"

"Not until you have learnt your lesson, Wayne. Didn't your pa ever teach you manners?" The man chuckled, the girls squeaked with delight and the knife descended down to Bruce's face.

"This is what happens when you don't do as you are told..." the knife slowly sliced down Bruce's cheek, leaving a trail of oozing blood behind it. Bruce yelled and pushed at the man with all his strength, sending him backwards far enough for Bruce to escape. He took off running down an alleyway.

"You can't hide forever Bruce!" He heard behind him.

Panting behind a dumpster and applying pressure to his cheek, he whispered to himself, " I won't hide forever. I'll just make my move when I'm ready."

He stood and brushed himself off when he saw sure he was no longer being followed. When he patted his pockets he realised that thug had taken his wallet. It didn't matter, there was only a hundred dollars in that tatty old thing.

Finally at Wayne Manor, Bruce buzzed the doorbell and was welcomed by a familiar voice over the intercom.

"Wayne Manor, to whom am I speaking?"

"Its me Alfred" Bruce said with a small smile.

The gates opened immediately, revealing his old home. As he climbed the steps to the front door Alfred opened them dramatically, light beaming out into the night.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred spoke warmly. "It seems that you are bleeding...some things never change."

"Its good to see you too Alfred." Bruce smiled.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Alfred treated the wound on Bruce's cheek carefully.<p>

"Why are you back so soon, Master Bruce? If I recall, you were meant to be in France for at least another four months."

"Change of plan Alfred. The training went well but Ducard killed a suspect."

"Well, that certainly does test your principles. Will you be staying in Gothem long, sir?"

"A couple weeks. I need to train more thoroughly if I want to join the FBI. That thug I met on the streets proves that." Bruce winced when Alfred applied a band aid to his wound.

"I'm thinking Japan to hone my stealth."

"Master Bruce, May I enquire why exactly at the age of 17 you feel you must train in such... rigorous ways?"

"It's not for me Alfred. It's for them." Bruce looked up at the grand portrait of his parents in the hallway. It felt as if their eyes were boring into him, interrogating him to answer why he had not yet fulfilled his oath of ridding Gothem of the evil that took their lives. Alfred followed his line of sight to the painting and sighed.

"It is the anniversary of their death today, Alfred." Bruce whispered

"I know sir."

"I will avenge them."

Alfred shifted his weight uncomfortably to his other leg. "Master Bruce, I can not pretend I am not worried about you. Their death was 9 years to this day, but you seem every bit as affected by their death now as you did back then."

"The memory haunts me Alfred. I should have done something to stop that thief. With this training, I aim to make sure no kid has to watch their parents die on the streets of Gothem again. Their death won't be in vein."

Alfred laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder, supporting him emotionally and physically.

"I...I'm sorry." Bruce whispered to the portrait.

To Alfred's surprise, Bruce slumped on the kitchen table and broke down into tears, releasing all the bottled emotions held captive within. He sobbed for half an hour with Alfred sat beside him, rubbing his back gently knowing all too well how Bruce was feeling. He realeased a few tears himself.

When Bruce had no more tears to shed, he looked up into Alfred's grey eyes and felt somewhat protected by his faithful Butler.

* * *

><p>The reason why that event was so engraved into Bruce's memory...the reason why this age was so significant... was because that night was the first time Bruce Wayne had cried since the death of his parents.<p> 


	7. Plan

Authors note: oooh it's about to get juicy! Review for suggestions and as the joker said; why so serious? (No idea where that came from :P)

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the DC franchise.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

**Chapter 7: Plan**

Bruce shook his head lightly to dissipate the memory. He looked up and could spot Jason with Petail carrying firewood and Mayua bringing a basket of assorted fruits. Great, he had company.

"Hey kid." Jason winked, trying to diffuse the tension. Bruce shot him a glare which didn't have much effect seeing as his cowl was too large. He gave up trying to intimidate Jason and linked his arms around his legs, head on his knees.

Mayua started chopping up the fruit into small pieces whilst Petail worked on building a fire. It was quite comical watching her trying to ignite the flames, seeing as every time she got a spark, dust blew from her fingertips smothering the pathetic fire.

"So, you gonna join the land of the living or you just going to sit there like a spoilt brat?" Jason asked evenly whilst munching on a piece of fruit that was far too sweet for his liking.

"The latter." Bruce's voice was muffled by his legs.

"By God, he lives!" Jason laughed, throwing his nasty fruit away.

"You know it's not all that bad, beeing young again. If I had a second chance, I'd probably remove all crowbars from the Joker's vasinity and just bask in my handsome youth."

"Always the voice of reason." Bruce still couldn't get over how young he sounded. Sure his voice had broken, but it wasn't the raspy growl he used to scare crooks.

"How old are you anyway?" Jason tried his luck at a different piece of fruit.

"Seventeen."

"How can you tell?" Jason managed, mouth full.

Bruce gave in and removed his cowl, revealing a very handsome young man. His cheek bones were high, his eyes were sea blue and not wrinkle could be seen. There was only one blemish...

"I got this cut when I was seventeen." Bruce admitted, rubbing his cheek. "The wound feels sore so it has to be recent. When I returned to Gotham, at about twenty, the press had a field day speculating where I'd got the scar. Before then, the scar really didn't matter to me. But if I was going to be the new face of Wayne industries, there weren't going to be any imperfections. Plastic surgeons grafted some new skin to cover it and boom. Perfect heir to the Wayne inheritance." Bruce sighed. Jason was actually quite shocked at how much Bruce had revealed.

"How did you get it?"

"A game of strip poker got a little out of hand." Bruce said, very seriously. At the sight of Jason's jaw dropping, revealing the crushed food contents of his mouth Bruce couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thug." He said, clearing the topic up for Jason.

"Damn I thought my title of "reckless teen extraordinaire" was about to be stolen." Jason laughed.

Bruce gave a little laugh himself, surprising Jason once again.

"You didn't even manage to get the title in the first place, Todd.

I spent most of my teenage years training to be a top member of the FBI. However when I realised how... strict their policies were, I decided to take the law into my own hands."

"Batman?" Jason guessed.

"At about twenty two. But before then... let's just say I worked very hard."

"And played very hard?" Jason smirked, completely engrossed in his history lesson.

"They didn't call me a billionaire play boy for nothing. I was a nightmare for Alfred."

They were interrupted when Petail came over, announcing proudly that Mayua and herself had not only lit the fire, but had prepared a meal. When she caught sight of Jason eating a piece of fruit she gasped with horror.

"Jason you can't eat that raw!" She started giggling and soon was doubled over in a fit of laughter. Mayua also came over to see what was causing the commotion and started to laugh lightly, pale blue hand covering her mouth.

"What?! Whats wrong?! It's not poisonous is it?!"

"...no..." Petail managed through gasps of air. "When eaten raw, it's... it's... a natural laxative." Her bout of laughter started afresh.

"Well, shit." Bruce muttered smirking at Jason, yet again making him wonder if it really was the Caped Crusader sat before him. The day Batman cracked a joke was one Jason never thought would happen.

* * *

><p>The four ate their meal in content silence. They were only disturbed when Bruce's communicator started to flash, indicating someone was tracking him.<p>

"You gonna let them find you?" Jason asked.

"They wouldn't pinpoint my location in here. Besides only the guardians can enter this part of the cave."

"You gonna tell them?"

Bruce hesitated, staring into the flames of Petail's fire.

"No. I don't want word getting out that I'm in this state. I'm not as physically fit as before and I don't want to risk my enemies taking advantage of this situation." With that, Bruce quickly disabled his comm so no one could track or contact him.

"Pefect. Because I need your help with something, and I'd rather your friends not know." Jason locked eyes with Petail and nodded slightly.

"We've entrusted Jason with the Sacred One." Bruce suddenly coughed on his mouthful of stew with surprise.

"What?!"

"Hey, what wrong with that?!" Jason growled.

"Jason, you're a part of my family and you always will be, but you're a thief. The tech on your communicator proves that much. It looks very similar to the teleporters to Mount Justice and Headquarters." Jason hung his head in shame, not looking at Bruce.

"How can you be so sure your motives won't change once you've left this cave?"

"I trust him." Petail snapped. "Haven't you heard of second chances? He's not a bad man."

"He's not bad but he's certainly not good." Bruce glared at Petail in response.

"Are any of us good?" Mayua pitched in, attempting to stop the argument. "You and Jason will seek a place to keep the Sacred One. It will only be your burden for a short while. Besides, I know you will use it for research Bruce and I assure you a wealth of knowledge will come from it. It may even provide help to your current situation."

Bruce's eyes widened.

"It can change me back?"

"We don't know," Petail admitted "but it's worth a shot. You'll have to research into it."

Bruce weighed his options in his mind and finally;

"Fine. I'll help you secure a location for the gem. If it gives me a chance of returning to normal then fine. But in the meantime, we won't want the League breathing down our necks. And who knows what the thought of owning the ruby's powers may do to some of them." Bruce gave a sideways glance at Jason, fearing the worst. "They would also want to keep the ruby at the Watch Tower, where Le Fey will be held. I don't want those two on the same planet let alone building."

"Won't they be suspicious that you're gone? Besides they still think you're dead." Jason locked eyes with Bruce, as if daring him to offend him once more.

"...you're right. Mayua, please tell the League that I have been resurrected without any mishaps. Tell them you transported me away from the cave to my jet and that I'm on my way to Hong Kong to conduct urgent research on the energy from the sun you used to revive me. They are to enclose Le Fey in a Watch Tower cell and give her a dose of the power draining curse daily. Comm has been disabled due to energy interference that's why they can't locate or contact me. I'm working on getting it up and running soon." Mayua nodded, memorizing the plan perfectly.

"What an impressive lie, Bats. Now I know where my talent came from." Jason smirked.

"We'll head to Gotham. I need the tech in my second Bat Cave to conduct research on the ruby."

"Wait hold up... You have a second Bat Cave?!"

"Only Alfred and Fox know. That way, Tim and Dick won't intrude. "

"Dick would be jealous." Jason chuckled, finally having one up on his brother.

"We won't be able to stay there though. Fox checks up on the place twice a week and reports back to Alfred and I if there's any changes. No doubt with me missing, he'll contact Dick."

"Who will report to the League." Jason finished. "We can bring the tech to my house. I've already got some equipment." Jason held up his modified comm. "That's how I made this baby."

"There's just one other thing..." Bruce's head was brimming with ideas. "I'll need to eventually get back into contact with the League, to stop any suspicion. With this voice, it won't take an idiot to work out I'm not Batman. I'll need to modify a Comm with a voice adapter so they won't tell the difference."

"Can't you modify your own?"

"No. There's an option on the comm to show pictures of incoming sound waves. If the voice has been modified, there will be distortion on the waves that's undetectable to the ear. I've trained all League members to check this option on the comm after a member has been absent to make sure they're not an imposter. I would be caught straight away."

"But," Jason started suddenly grasping Bruce's idea, "if you modify the actual comm receiving the transmission, there would be no difference to the wave on the screen! It will read just the same as a normal voice!"

"Exactly. I only need to modify one comm. I'll encrypt an undetectable virus into the software, so the next member the infected comm talks to will also be modified to tell no difference in my voice. We'll just need to make sure that comm sends a transmission to every League member."

"Brilliant Bruce! So whose comm are we going to hijack? " Jason asked, clapping and rubbing his hands together.

"I'll have to get close enough to them to take their comm without rousing any suspicion that I'm Batman. Obviously you can't do it, everyone will run from you screaming." Jason pouted at that part.

Suddenly Todd's eyes grew wide and a large smile plastered his face. If he were in a cartoon, a lightbulb would be lit above his head.

"Bruce, you're seventeen right?" A nod. "And we're going back to Gotham." Bruce caught on immediately.

"Tim. But that would mean..."

Jason laughed gleefully. "Dropped out at fourteen, came back at seventeen. Pack your books Bruce, you're going to high school."


	8. Dirt

Author's Note: hello again! I have to admit updates will probably be less frequent from now on, but ill try to please you! Reviews would be greatly appreciated since they really fuel me to write more. Anyway, here we go!

Disclaimer; I don't own DC.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

**Chapter 8: Dirt **

Dick rubbed his eyes, sleep threatening to take control of his mind. It had been hours and he still couldn't pinpoint a location. Suddenly the programme on his computer flashed up a banner;

'Warning: Communicator Malfunction.'

"NO!" Dick slammed his hand down on the keyboard, startling a sleeping Tim awake.

"Did you find him?" Tim's words were slurred but full of hope.

"The comms failed. Shit." Tim's eyes widened as Dick rarely swore. "There had to be some kind of electromagnetic interference. If the comm had broken, it's location chip would still be active."

"Or he turned it off."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Why would he do that, Tim?"

Tim shrugged, clearly exhausted with all the worry playing on his mind.

"I need to tell the League he can't be located." It was a stealth mission so no other equipment on him would give his location.

"We could go to Brazil, help with the search."

"No. You have school. The League and I can handle this."

That struck a nerve with Tim.

"Then why did you even call me here if you're not gonna let me help?!"

Dick ignored Tim's plea. This was a League issue. Just as Dick was about to call the League, the computer started to spring to life, displaying (coincidently) an incoming transmission from the League.

"Nightwing," Superman sounded relieved. That was a good sign. "The guardian of Eros has informed us of Batman's safety and location."

Tim's glee was clearly evident as he stifled a cheer. Dick puffed out a breath of air in relief. Taking on the stern guy role took a lot out of him.

"His communicator is down due to energy interference at the heart of the cave. In fact, he's stumbled upon an energy source that could be ground-breaking. He's on his way to Hong Kong to conduct research as we speak."

Wait... what. Why hadn't Bruce come home first? He never left them for such a long time...

"Be relieved Nightwing! He's safe. He's going to be in contact in the next few weeks after he's fixed the comm."

What about calling his cell phone? As this thought played on his mind, Tim's cell rang out, displaying an incoming message.

"Its Bruce! He says he can't call because Lex Corp has tapped into his calls recently and he doesn't want them getting any clue to his whereabouts because they might steal his research."

There was a mumble from Superman, something about Luthor being a thief.

"But it has this month's code word on the end, so it must be him!" Tim's happiness was infectious, but Dick still felt a little cautious that Bruce hadn't returned home before going to Asia.

"He'll be in contact soon, Dick." Superman reassured, picking up that the former Boy Wonder was still a little anxious.

"Thanks Clark. Stay in touch."

"Will do." The line cut out.

Dick turned to a grinning Tim, who was quickly typing a reply to Bruce. The blue screen illuminated his face, making him look a little manic. _Runs in the family_ Dick thought to himself.

"What did you reply?"

Tim held up his phone to Dick's eye level, looking a little smug that it had been him Bruce messaged.

' Ok! :D Dick and I are so glad you're safe. Call us soon! I miss you, Dad.'

Dick's eyes widened at the last part.

"You called him Dad?!"

"Well yeah... that's what he is to me. Anyway, I've got school tomorrow. Night Dick."

"Night." Dick was caught up in a flood of emotion. Had he ever called Bruce 'Dad'?

* * *

><p>Jason vommited the results of Petail's cooking all over the floor of the Jet. He mumbled an apology to Bruce, but stopped mid sentance to run to the Jet's Bathroom. Bruce scowled forwards, feeling entirely ill himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they had formulated a plan, Jason and Bruce collected their belongings and readied their departure.<p>

"I'm going to teleport you out the cave." Petail spoke clearly to the two young men, determined looks on their handsome faces. "During this, Mayua will tell your colleges the formulated story of your whereabouts. Get in the Jet, and leave. Quickly."

They both nodded, understanding how crucial it was they got away fast, before the League left the cave.

"Umm I haven't done this in a while..." Petail admitted. "Since you'll be transported without me...through the ground at ...quite the distance, you may experience...motion sickness."

Jason paled, remembering how ill he felt when Petail first brought him to the Heart of Eros.

She walked forwards to Jason. God she was beautiful. Jason just wished she could join them. Petail handed the Ruby over to Jason. He was transfixed by the shimmering colours being expelled from the stone. This could sure pay off some debts...

"Keep it safe, Red Hood." Petail had whispered in his ear, sending tingling sensations all down his spine.

Suddenly, the ground sucked the two men downwards at high speed, enveloping them in dirt. They were being dragged underground out of the cave. There was no oxygen and mud filled their mouths. As soon as it had started, it stopped. They were stood in front of Batman's jet in the moonlit rainforest. As much as the sky was pretty and air was welcomed, Jason had more important things to concentrate on. Like puking up the content of his stomach. Apparently Bruce had a similar issue, as he also vomited dirt up onto the leafy terrain.

* * *

><p>Whilst hugging the toilet in the Jet, on route to Gotham, the only thing Jason could really think about was Petail. Slightly green tinted in the face Jason murmured bitterly;<p>

"She had to be a God Damn Earth nymph."


	9. Money

Author's Note: another update for you! Probably the last for a while. Anyway this is another flashback to Bruce's past. I just want to give you all an insight into how Bruce used to be when younger because he might start finding his mental state reversing too... oops! No spoilers here I promise ;)

Thanks to Armand for reviewing regurly! To answer your question... you'll have to wait and find out ;) oooh suspense!

Disclaimer: I dont own Batman.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reunion <span>**

**Chapter 9: Money **

After half an hour the motion sickness faded. Jason sat beside Bruce, watching the blur of colour of the passing forest out of the wind screen. They were going so fast it was hard to tell how Bruce could even navigate. He looked up slowly, taking a subtle peek at his old...(young?) Mentor's face. That scar was really quite something. It wasn't ghastly but it certainly was intimidating. Thoughts and questions started to bombard Jason's mind about Bruce's early life.

With a sigh Jason decided to voice some of those questions;

"So... Why did you drop out at fourteen?"

"To start training." Jason waited for an elaboration on those three words, but when it was clear Bruce had finished talking, Jason decided to push him.

"To avenge your parents?"

Gloved hands tightened with a squeak on the Jet's manual controller. Bruce gave a slight nod.

"...so do you know like school stuff? Like Trigonometry and history?"

Bruce turned his head slightly to meet Jason's gaze.

"I'm named The World's Greatest Detective. I think I know how to handle geometry." Jason raised an eyebrow, egging Bruce on to continue.

Bruce sighed, letting his past overwhelm him. "Alfred taught me advanced sciences, mathematics, geography... at degree level. I was miles ahead of my former peers. When I was away from Gotham I brought advanced research and books with me to continue learning in my spare time. I wasn't going to sacrifice my intelligence for my physical prowess."

"Makes sense." Jason didn't want to let this opportunity of speaking to Bruce slip. The man was always so reserved that this was a revelation. "So...you said you worked hard...but played hard?" Jason let a smirk cover his lips.

Bruce had to suppress a smile. "Yes Jason I indeed 'played hard'. Some of the parties I hosted... I became a philanthropist at seventeen. Actually, right after I got this scar," Bruce trailed a finger down his face, "I held my first fund raiser party."

"And how did that work out for you?" Jason chuckled. Bruce grinned in response.

"Well."

* * *

><p>"Master Bruce... are you alright?" After Bruce had cried with Alfred he had gone straight to his room for some privacy. When Alfred came to check up on him, he found Bruce wearing a tuxedo whilst admiring himself in the full length mirror.<p>

Bruce turned to greet Alfred with a rueful smile.

"Alfred! Yes I'm great. Brilliant! And I have an idea. In honour of my parent's...passing, tomorrow night we will be holding a charity fundraiser for Gotham's homeless."

Alfred's jaw dropped.

"Sir...how on earth will we organize such an event in merely twenty four hours?"

" That's a good question my friend." Bruce walked over to Alfred and put his arm around his shoulder. "I've already made some calls to an organizer. She couldn't say no when she realised whom was speaking. I need you to send invitations to all of Dad's old contacts and all the business workers. Heck, call the mayor, call Gotham's richest! We are going to raise the largest sum of money Gotham has ever seen!"

With that, Bruce belted out of the room, still in his tuxedo, to tidy the place up before the eager organizer arrived. Alfred was left stunned in Bruce's room.

"Yes, Sir." Alfred whispered being reminded painfully of Bruce's father's exuberance when holding such events.

* * *

><p>When Gotham heard of the young billionaire's return and event, it's population was buzzing. The rich could not reject an invitation from Bruce Wayne, that would be social suicide. Instead they rushed to the shops to buy the most upper class outfits money could buy. Dresses from France, Shoes from England, everyone wanted to make the greatest of efforts to impress the young batchalor.<p>

When commissioner Gorden found an invitation to the Wayne Manor in his letter box, he was quite surprised. He hadn't seen Bruce in years, and now he was holding a fund raiser? That kid was quite the philanthropist.

Later that evening, Wayne Manor was full to the brim with Gotham's richest. Men shook Bruce's hand, congratulating him on such a monumental event, young women swooned over him, complimenting him on how ravishing he looked. The champagne flowed and laughter filled the once deserted house.

There was a giant collection box at the front of the Manor, transparent and full of hundred dollar bills. They seemed to have raised quite the sum. However, the night was still young.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Bruce announced on the staircase, drawing every pair of eyes to his face.

"I want to thank you for coming tonight, and at...such late notice." A wave of laughter bounced from the crowd. A few drunken "here here's!" Could also be heard.

"Yesterday night marked the 9th anniversary of my parent's death." The jolly mood of the evening instantly halted.

"As you know, my father prided himself in making Gothem a safer place. I am not staying here for long, as I have accepted a scholarship to Cambridge university, England. However in three years I will return to continue my father's legacy. We need to focus on Gotham's poverty. In order to do that, charity is the key. If I could, I would thank each individual person here tonight for their contributions to the collection box. And if you haven't yet donated, there's still a chance." Bruce winked, making the audience titter with excitement.

"This is not just a charity fundraiser...but also a charity auction." The crowd cheered, forgetting their masks of sophistication and allowing their fun loving sides to take control. Alfred and Commisoner Gordon's eyes met across the hall and they shared a look of unexpected worry. Suddenly the sound of high heels echoed around the building as a beautiful blonde woman dressed solely in a diamond encrusted bikini walked down the stairs to stop beside Bruce. Anger filled Alfred. What the hell was that boy doing?!

"So, let's start tonight's auction with the beautiful Miss Derbysh. One date and an evening with this stunning prize for... $10,000?"

The mayor's stout hand shot up immediately and he announced "$20,000!" Another man doubled that sum. That was followed by $60,000 from another man. The audience were on the edge of their seats, loving the fact that their money could indeed buy anything. A woman bid $200,000 making Bruce blanche with surprise.

"Any advance on $200,000 from the woman at the back?"

The night fell into a pattern of bidding and cheering. Men and women were awarded with their prizes, and the sum of money raised on each woman was astounding. At that moment the greatest amount had been $2,000,000 on a brunette with curves to die for. Bruce had felt a little hot under the collar standing next to her.

The audience felt the evening drawing to a close as the last woman wandered over to her purchaser, a young entrepreneur from West Gotham.

"Now." Bruce captivated the crowd once again with his confident tone. " the last offer this evening will be a young man." This earned a cheer from the women, who were feeling quite neglected. "Who wants to start the bidding for-" Bruce took one step down and spread his arms out. "-Bruce Wayne." Alfred nearly had a seizure.

Shouts of huge amounts of money filled the hall. Bruce had to yet again control the rowdy crowd. Normal back and forth bidding commenced.

"$100,000,000." A large elderly woman announced. That made Bruce's skin crawl, but this was for charity.

"$200,000,000." The audience gasped as a beautiful young woman stood forward. Her hips swayed, making Bruce's eyes follow them like a metronome. She seemed a couple of years older than Bruce herself and a dainty cat mask covered her eyes. Bruce's heart melted at the sight of her.

"$400,000,000." The large woman countered. The other woman's gaze hadn't left Bruce's as they were locked in eachother's eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, and winked at Bruce as if he was the only person there.

"One billion dollars." She smirked. Bruce's mouth fell open. The audience gasped.

Bruce collected himself and when the old woman made no other offer;

"Sold." He smirked sensually at the young woman. "For one billion dollars." Bruce immediately came down the stairs, the crowd parting for him as he strode up to the woman. She returned the sensual look and locked his lips into a kiss.

* * *

><p>"You sold yourself?!" Jason sounded hysterical with shock.<p>

"For charity of course."

"Of course." Jason laughed, elated that Bruce had been so daring in his youth.

The jet touched down on top of a seemingly abandoned building in the middle of Gotham.

"We're at the second Bat Cave." Bruce sounded a little nervous. Like the confidence his older self had, had left him to fend for himself.

Jason picked up his red mask and pulled it down over his face. With the guise completing his outfit he turned back to Bruce, excitement making his body shudder.

"Let's get this party started."


	10. Breaking In

Authors note: Two chapters in one day?! Boy I'm spoiling you all!

Disclaimer: don't own Batman.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion <strong>

**Chapter 10: Breaking In**

Bruce and Jason were instantly on their toes when they hopped out the Jet. The brisk night air of America was a welcomed change from the rainforest. Bruce pushed a discrete button on the roof top. Jason hadn't even noticed it it was so well hidden. The jet was suddenly being moved downwards into the building on a motorized platform. Bruce signalled for Jason to join him on the platform and they both descended into the building. The hanger doors snapped shut and the light from the moon was replaced by darkness.

Bruce seemed to navigate perfectly through the dark whereas Jason struggled to gather his bearings. Artificial bulbs sparked into life and the once dark room was now lit. Jason was impressed by the room. It was seemingly endless with different models of jets and cars on display. Seemed like a collector's display room. At the end of the hall was a pad for a thumbprint beside two heavy metal doors. Bruce swiftly walked over and removed his gloves, allowing him to place his thumb on the pad . The doors opened and a humm of technology welcomed them into a new chamber. Bruce spoke clearly and loudly so the voice sensors picked up his speech;

"Batman, 02 and guest."

Suddenly the room was lit with red lights and an inhuman voice rang out:

"Incorrect voice pattern for Batman, 02. Annihilation in T-10 seconds." The bleep of a countdown started.

Bruce's eyes widened. He forgot the voice pattern.

"Emergency Override for Batman, 02 DNA recognition requested. Code word 16: Kryptonite." The bleep stopped.

A scanner came down from the ceiling and shone a blue light over his body. The red light went out and the voice stated;

"Access granted for Batman, 02. And guest."

"Request for new access." Bruce turned to Jason, "say your name and 07."

"Ummm...Jason Todd, 07."

There was a pause. "Access granted for Jason Todd, 07."

"This doesn't mean you can come here and steal my equipment." Bruce growled. Jason feigned offence.

"Me? Bats please, I would never have dreamed to." Bruce ignored the sarcasm and strode over to the computer. He removed a USB stick from his belt and plugged it in.

Jason looked around him. This place was so much better than the Cave. The walls were shining chrome and there were gizmos in glass cases scattered everywhere. Better still, it had heating.

"If you're wondering, I'm downloading virus management software. It's so we can make the comm virus back at yours. I presume you have a computer."

"It's pretty shitty... can't you make the virus here?"

" No. We don't have time. The longer we stay here, the greater the chance Fox detects us. We'll need to get the software to analyse the ruby another day."

The computer suddenly stopped downloading its software onto the USB. It finished at 50%

"Continue for granted use at Original Location." The robot voice chirrpped. Bruce's teeth were bared and he slammed his hand down on the keyboard.

"What does that mean?" Jason felt worried that the 'Original Location' was where he thought it was.

"Fox must have installed new security to make sure no one gets access to the software who aren't authorized."

"But... you're Batman? You're authorized!" Jason paled.

"I haven't updated my authorization. In order to get full access to the software here I...I need to finish the download at the Cave. Then I'll be able to use everything here." Bruce put his face in his hands. Jason felt sick. "I need more software for the analysis of the ruby too. So we need to get access."

"So... we have to get to the Cave, get in without anyone finding us, and finish downloading the virus software there?! Then come back here and get yet more software to analyse the ruby? Whilst praying Fox didn't bulk up security after having suspicions of a break in?" Bruce nodded. He started walking over to a glass case which contained civies for Dick if ever he needed to come here and change. Seeing as this Cave hadn't been revealed to him yet, they were fresh. Bruce opened up the pod and took out the clothes.

Jason stared forwards for a few seconds. "Can't we get the software for the ruby from the Cave?"

Bruce pulled off his cowl and shirt, followed by his pants. Soon he just stood there in his underpants, readying the civies. Jason couldn't help but state at Bruce's lithe but muscular chest. He felt something stir at the pit of his stomach and he suddenly flushed and shook his head. He didn't even like guys, so why was he looking at Bruce of all people?!

"We literally have to be in the Cave for a few minutes if we just get the virus. We could be an hour at least for the ruby." Bruce answered whilst pulling on the new clothes and placing his costume in a backpack that was also in the pod.

Jason groaned. "How the hell are we going to-" He was caught short by the sound of approaching footsteps. Bruce quickly put on a pair of shoes and signalled to Jason to get behind a pod. The doors opened with a hiss.

Bruce could feel his heart in his throat. If he was caught, he wouldn't be recognized. But Jason...

"Fox, 04." Bruce's eyes flickered behind him and he spotted the dark man standing at the entrance. Shit...He knew Bruce when he was young...He would recognize him. Fox started moving forward and Bruce had the heart stopping thought that they would be in plain sight if Fox kept moving. Jason seemed to realize too and so he grabbed the man's arm as he passed, bringing him down to the floor and pressing his hand against the man's eyes. Fox was so startled he hadn't registered what was happening. Jason quickly covered a struggling Fox with a blindfold (freshly made from the bottom of his shirt), and signalled for Bruce to go.

Without hesitation, Bruce lurched forward and retrieved the USB. Without looking behind him, he sprinted back out the chamber and into the display hall. He heard a shuffle and a yell from Fox, followed by a sickening groan. Jason suddenly caught up with him, running at a breakneck pace. They met an emergency exit and pushed the doors with all their might. The opening caused fire alarms to blare out of the building. They ran down the dark streets of Gotham without a destination. Finally when they stopped, heaves of breath shook their bodies and the threat of vomit bit at their throats. They were in an alleyway in... North Gotham? Bruce turned to face a panting Jason who had sat on the floor, head between his legs.

"Did...you...hurt...Fox?" Bruce barely managed. Jason imitated a punch to the gut since he couldn't form words yet. Bruce nodded, relieved Jason hadn't taken more drastic measures.

"...He...saw..." Jason gave up mid sentence and pointed at himself.

Bruce cursed under his breath. But that was inevitable if they were going to escape.

"Did he see me?" Bruce's voice had returned to him. He just wished it was his old one.

Jason shook his head, again relieving Bruce.

"Heard...you." But he could have been an accomplice for all Fox knew. Bruce slid down beside Jason on the floor.

"He's going to alert Alfred. And Dick for all we know." Bruce mumbled. Jason squeezed his eyes tight under his mask, glad Bruce couldn't see the tears forming.

"I'm...caught." Jason breathed out in defeat. Bruce surprised Jason by putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It took me years to find you. I doubt Dick will." That made Jason smile. He was right. Fox may have seen Jason, but that didn't mean he was caught.


	11. Apartment

Disclaimer: I don't own DC comics or any of the franchise.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

**Chapter 11: Apartment**

Jason brought Bruce straight to his apartment building. It was late and the sooner Bruce got some sleep, the better. It wasn't the grandest of apartments in Gotham. In fact the place reeked of damp. Mould was visible in the wall's nooks and Bruce could have sworn he saw a small creature scuttle across the hallway. He shivered at the thought of sharing a room with vermin.

Jason stopped at the third door and pulled a key from his trouser pocket. Bruce could tell he felt reserved about showing his living quarters to him._ Probably a tip knowing him, _Bruce thought.

The tumbler clicked with a turn of the key and lo and behold... Bruce had been correct. The room smelt worse than the hall, and that was saying something. Piles of clothes were littered everywhere alongside moulding fast food containers and beer cans. Bruce carefully made his way through the obstacle course of junk and opened up the spare bedroom. Jason winced whilst watching Bruce take in his home. He rarely had company, just spent his days working on plans to overthrow drug traders and developing new tech from his crappy resources.

To Bruce's surprise the spare room was spotless, complete with made bed and a closet waiting to be filled with clothes.

"I don't house many guests so it's just the same as when I bought the place." Jason explained. "The rest of the rooms though...I can only apologize in advance."

Bruce nodded, looking at the portraits of tranquil scenes hanging on the walls.

"Its perfect."

"I guess you want to check out my computer and stuff?" He held the door open for Bruce to walk through.

"Its not advanced, in fact the tech is pretty ancient but the software's great. Like I said I was able to upgrade my comm with it." Jason led the way to his bedroom. "It may be a bit slower than you're used to but I think you'll be- SON OF A BITCH."

When Jason opened the door to his bedroom they were greeted by a completely unexpected sight. A young blonde woman, naked from the waist down was lounging in Jason's bed, wine bottle half drained in her grip. She turned around to follow the noise, eyes glazed with the effects of alcohol. She gave a lopsided smile when she realised it was Jason in front of her. Jason turned quite a dazzling shade of red.

"Brad!" She slurred with a strong Russian accent. "I've been waiting days for you. When are you *hic* going to pay me?"

Bruce caught 'Brad's' eye and raised an eyebrow.

"I ...uhh...Saskia right? I'm sorry I uhh.. baby I completely forgot..." Jason stuttered.

A giggle escaped Saskia's lips.

"That's why I'm waiting." Jason mumbled something and pulled a hundred bucks from his wallet. He paused and decided to give her another fifty seeing as she'd been here a few days waiting for her cash. Jason's hands shook under Bruce's intimidating look.

He handed over the money and helped her off his bed, reminding her to put her skirt on. She laughed as if the situation was perhaps the funniest in the world and exited the apartment.

Jason didn't know what to say, so Bruce filled the silence.

"Old habits die hard I see." Bruce said, an amused tone to his voice. Jason just nodded, trying to forget the embarrassment that plagued his mind.

He coughed and resumed-

"Right. Yeah. So the computer should be fine, it's over here." Jason gestured to a desk full of tools and machine parts along with a box like computer.

* * *

><p>It was almost 6 am so Bruce decided he'd had enough trauma for one day. Exhausted, he plunged headfirst into his mattress, revelling in the feel of soft covers against his face. After a few minutes of simply lying there, he pulled off his clothes and hung them up in the wardrobe. He was going to have to buy some more soon if he wanted to blend in to his high school. He'd have to call them later and pose as a transfer student to get a place at Gotham High. He'd have to take an entrance exam, but that would be child's play really. Bruce snorted at the irony of his metaphor.<p>

Bruce's attention was grabbed by the mirror hanging on the inside of the closet door. He hadn't taken a good look at himself yet, so the shock of seeing his old body started a new. He looked exactly the same as before. As if all the later training he had done to hone his body to physical perfection had no effect at all. Sure he was muscular, but his body wasn't the power house he was used to. His skin was also slightly tanned, as he had not yet endured years of staying underground in the Bat Cave, clearly not getting the recommended daily dose of sunlight.

His hair needed cutting. The black locks fell freely, untouched by gel and not really cut into a distinctive shape. He'd had no reason to have tidy hair whilst training in Japan so had settled for the slightly longer look.

Bruce looked down at his underpants with a grimace. Of course he was less endowed as the 35 year old version of himself. But that had never stopped him in the past. He shook his head lightly, cursing his new found teenage hormones. He was certainly going to be less reckless this time round. Besides, he had a mission to concentrate on. He would get to school, befriend Tim, get to the Bat Cave for the software and modify the comm. He would then research into the ruby and return to normal. Easy as pie.

Bruce turned back to the bed and dove straight beneath the crisp sheets. It had been a long 24 hours. So much had happened. He just hoped the next day would be less hectic.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a small update to keep you satisfied! I'm open to suggestions for what you'd like Bruce to get up to whilst at school. You never know, he could do anything! Well almost anything.

I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing! You can probably all tell I'm new to this from my scrappy writing xD

Please please please review! I want to know if I'm doing well or not xD constructive criticism is craved!

Anyways thanks for reading!

~Pikaachew~


	12. Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

**Chapter 12: Shopping**

_~Tuesday 12th October~_

Alfred couldn't bare to leave his warm comfortable bed when he started to hear the Manor's telephone blare out its regular tones. He groaned internally, still feeling the effects of his cold weighing down his muscles. Who on earth could be calling so late?

Padding down the hall, Alfred finally made it to the phone in time to pick up the receiver.

"Good evening, this is the-" Alfred stopped speaking when he realised the person down the phone was panting heavily as if they had ran a mile. "Sir, are you alright?"

"Alfred, it's Fox. There's been a break in at the Second cave."

Alfred froze in place, fear starting to creep up his body. He finally found his voice again and cleared his throat.

"Do you know the perpetrator?"

"Not personally. But you do, old friend. Jason Todd ring a bell?"

Alfred's fear increased ten fold and he was unable to suppress the shudders that started to pulse through his body. Unable to move, the telephone slid through his icy fingers, breaking the silence with a crash to the floor.

"Alfred? Alfred hello?" Fox's voice could be heard as if from a distance on the floor, repeating the butler's name over and over again. Suddenly realising the absence of the phone in his hand, Alfred bent down to recover it.

"Did he steal anything?"

"A pair of clothes if that counts for anything. Bruce's jet is back, he sent it there on autopilot so he wouldn't have to return it before going to Hong Kong. Jason must have slipped in the hanger when the jet was descending into the hall."

"Was... Was he alone?"

"No, I heard an extra pair of footsteps. I think he was trying to get software from the computer systems. History of downloads from the computer and entrances into the cave were wiped. Probably by the accomplice. He had to know his tech to do that."

Alfred licked his dry lips out of reflex and considered the gravity of the situation.

"Should we be worried?"

"I'll quadrupole the security be rest assured. No one will get in that cave again without me being with them, at least until Bruce returns. Keep a look out for anything suspicious and stay on your guard."

"I'll tell Bruce."

"And have him worry over Jason's return? No, I think that will be unnecessary. Contact Dick and have him hunt Jason down. He's capable enough."

Alfred heaved a sigh.

"Alright Master Fox, I will be sure to. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Alfred." The man hung up leaving Alfred in silence yet again.

* * *

><p>"Hello? My name is Daniel Williams, I was wondering if you had any spaces left for transfer students in 12th grade."<p>

Jason sat opposite Bruce in the kitchen, sipping a mug of instant coffee. The warm drink travelled through his veins, supplying every fibre of his body with craved energy. It was Tuesday morning and Bruce was calling Gotham High, attempting to secure a place.

"Oh that's great!" Bruce's lips curled up into a genuine smile, white teeth dazzling. "An entrance exam Friday? Unfortunately I'm actually busy then, could we perhaps rearrange to today? In a couple hours maybe?... That's perfect, thank you very much Principle Greenwood. See you at 12." Bruce pressed the red button on his cell phone, disconnecting the call.

"Why didn't you want to do it Friday?"

Bruce wrapped his hands around his own mug, revelling in its warmth.

"I want to get stuck in as soon as possible and meet Tim. The faster we get friendly with him, the faster we get in the Cave." Looking down at his attire, he winced.

"I need some new clothes. We have a few hours, let's go shopping."

"We? I don't think so kid. I've got some catching up with Mr drug dealer number 1078." Jason pulled out his gun from its holder with a smirk. Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"And what is it you'll be using that for?" Bruce growled dangerously.

Jason rolled his eyes and replied snidely, "for helping old ladies cross the street." He glugged down the remaining dregs of his coffee and stood.

"There's some cash in that pot," he nodded towards a grimy flower pot with rotting leaves in the bottom. "Knock yourself out." With that, he grabbed his red mask and threw it into a tatty backpack, leaving the apartment.

Bruce grumbled inaudibly, confirming in his mind that he couldn't just let Jason loose on those thugs with a gun. That boy would regret killing so much come later in life.

The flower pot held $100. That would be enough for a new outfit if he was wise with his spending. But he had his spare credit card in his Batman suit. He'd rather not take money off Jason. Looking at his apartment it seemed he needed every last penny.

* * *

><p>Dick knocked on the Manor's front door. The autumn air bit into his arms, making him regret wearing a short sleeved shirt. It was Tuesday morning and Dick was picking Tim up for school. He was slightly concerned about that kid's energy levels. Last night had taken its toll on them both. Dick usually coped excellently well with physical activity, however last night caused a strain on his mind.<p>

"Dick!" Tim opened up the front door and greeted his ''brother", smart uniform already on his person.

"Hey kiddo, I bet you're tired." Dick chuckled. He followed Tim in, thankful for the heating inside.

"Oh god yeah, I'm shattered. I have no idea how i'll make it through today."

Dick ruffled Tim's hair, making him squirm. "Hey be thankful you don't have a job!"

"You work part-time! And you're not even working today!"

Dick laughed lightly. "Well patrolling Gotham doesn't put money in my wallet does it! I need a job even if it is part time."

A sound from behind made the two crime fighters turn with superhuman speed. Fortunately, it was only Alfred making his way down the stairs.

"Master Dick, it's good to see you. May I request you return to the Manor after dropping young Master Tim off at school? There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Tim pouted and queried why he wasn't allowed to hear. He was silenced by a glare from Dick.

"Sure Alfred. I'm going to the Mall to pick something up for Bab's birthday, but I'll come straight after."

Alfred nodded, knowing all too well how much trouble that boy would be in if he forgot his girlfriend's birthday.

* * *

><p>Bruce was wide eyes when he walked into the Mall. He rarely visited the place, and he was surprised at how clean it was for Gotham. It had been rebuilt after a fire a few years ago and boy had they done a good job. But there were so many shops Bruce had no clue where to start. He needed a smart casual wardrobe. Even though he was a kid again he didn't want to be wearing anything that reflected the youth of today.<p>

A busy shop caught his eye where there seemed to be reasonably wealthy people browsing. Hopefully there would be some quality shirts in there.

Looking along the racks, a few casual shirts caught his eye. Button ups with striped patterns. Perfect. He grabbed a selection of black jumpers too and made his way to the checkout. When he handed over his platinum credit card, the young woman gave him a surprised look. _This kid must have some pretty rich parents_, she thought.

Bags in hand, Bruce mulled over where he could get some black jeans, preferably without rips in them. He hadn't been looking in front of him and thus due to the laws of bad luck, he collided head on with another shopper, knocking them both to the ground.

"Jesus I'm so sorry kid!" Bruce's heart flew up into his throat when he heard the voice. Shit...

Dick stood in front of him, brushing the dust off his shirt. He bent down and helped Bruce to his feet. Dick was about to say something else when he suddenly snapped his mouth shut and scrutinised the young Bruce Wayne before him. Words shakily tumbled from Bruce's mouth as he started to panic that he'd been recognised;

"Uuhh it...it was my fault! I...I should have been looking where I was going."

"Huh?" Dick was brought out of his trance and he met Bruce's eyes. "Oh no! I should have been focused on my own feet and not my girlfriend!" He brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

"I was just thinking I've got a pair of those exact converse! And that top too! We must have pretty similar taste!"

_These are your clothes,_ Bruce thought guiltily.

"Can I get you a coffee to apologise?" Dick offered, displaying the politeness he was renowned for. Bruce declined the offer, explaining he needed to get to school.

"Oh where do you go?" Dick asked, oblivious to how uncomfortable Bruce was.

"G-Gotham High." Dick's eyes lit up.

"My little brother goes there! Tim Drake. Do you know him? He'd probably be in your grade. He's been accelerated you see. Too smart for his years!"

"Actually it's my first day. But I'll look out for him. It was nice to meet you, Dick." Bruce turned on his heels to leave when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait! I didn't tell you my name?" Dick sounded a little suspicious, causing Bruce to perspire slightly.

"You're Bruce Wayne's adopted son right? I've seen you in the papers." The lie slipped easily off his tongue despite his nervousness. Dick nodded, satisfied with the lie presented for him.

Bruce couldn't help himself adding a little extra-

"But you were also a Flying Grayson right? My brother and I used to watch you when we were young. We loved Hayley's Circus."

Dick's jaw dropped. Someone knew him from his circus days?! He felt quite touched that this random kid knew that.

"Yeah! That's me... be sure to introduce yourself to Tim, ok? He could do with some genuine friends like you..." Dick paused to let Bruce fill his own name in.

"Daniel. Daniel Williams."

"Friends like you, Danny." Dick smiled genuinely. Bruce nodded in agreement and promised him he would meet Tim.

The two made their separate ways. Bruce had to take a seat on a bench to collect his thoughts. Dick hadn't suspected a thing. And better yet, he had even prompted Bruce to meet Tim. Now he had an excuse to meet the boy!

Bruce smiled to himself thinking that couldn't have gone better. All that stood between him and that school now was the entrance exam.

* * *

><p>AN; here's an update for you! Oooo Bruce is so close to the school now! Stay tuned to find out what happens next! And don't worry everyone, the League have not been forgotten! Exciting!

Please review!

~Pikaachew~


	13. Exam

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion <strong>

**Chapter 13: Exam**

"Ah Mr Williams, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Principle Greenwood extended her slightly chubby hand forward politely, welcoming 'Daniel' to Gotham High.

"The pleasures all mine." Bruce clasped her had and shook with confidence, smiling like the real charmer he was. It takes five seconds to make a first impression, and Bruce wasn't going to let any opportunity slide to make a good one.

Principle Greenwood escorted Bruce from the reception to her office, pointing out displays of achievements as they passed. Ranging from an "Eco-friendly Award" to a "Science Gold Award", the school did seem to have an impressive array of successes. A particular photograph of a black haired boy caught his eye. The boy was struggling to hold a trophy about half his size and had a familiar manic smile on his face. Principle Greenwood noticed Bruce's pause and was curious to see what had captivated his attention.

"Oh that was the finest Mathlete Gotham High has ever had the fortune of teaching! Richard Grayson. Perhaps you've heard of him? Bruce Wayne's adopted son." Greenwood stood slightly taller at the latter part of her speech, clearly proud to have taught the billionaire's son.

"We also have Tim Drake with us at the moment, another adopted son of Mr Wayne. He is catching up with his brother on the Math front." Bruce nodded slightly, not paying any attention to the drone coming from the Principle's direction.

"What subjects are you interested in taking, Mr Williams?" Bruce realised she had asked him a question and quickly gathered his thoughts.

"Math coincidently. As well as the sciences. History is also an interest of mine."

The conversation took the form of a casual interview as the two advanced to her office.

Once Bruce entered, he found a solitary desk/ chair in front of him with a thick exam paper lying on top.

"You will have two hours, Daniel. The paper consists of a variety of core subjects which will assess your overall abilities. You need a score of 80% to gain a place. High, but achievable if you are considering Gotham High as your school of choice. Good luck!"

Bruce took his seat and gave a small smile to Greenwood, indicating he was ready. She gave a thumbs up and he opened his paper.

**"1. Give a similarly and a difference between Elastic and Inelastic collisions."**

Bruce smirked internally. This was going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

><p>One hour after he had been allowed to start his paper, Bruce coughed to get the Principle's attention. When her head bobbed up from her work, glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose, she sent Bruce a puzzled look.<p>

"I've finished." Bruce smiled weakly, feeling a little tired.

Principle Greenwood's eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure?! That paper takes our star pupils at least an hour and a half!"

Bruce couldn't bite back the cheeky comment that was dancing on the tip of his tongue.

"Perhaps you haven't admitted your star pupil yet." He laughed gently and Greenwood followed suit. She didn't know whether to be charmed at his cocky attitude or offended.

_With a smile like that, definitely charmed_ Greenwood thought to herself, thankful that Daniel Williams couldn't read her mind.

* * *

><p>After his exam, Bruce was allowed to roam free for an hour before returning to receive the results. Wandering outside, he plumped himself on a patch of grass below a shady tree. It was around 1:30 so he had plenty of time to relax.<p>

The building was magnificent from the front. It was clear that only Gotham's elite could afford such a grand education. After a few minutes of counting gargoyles on the building, he decided to give Jason a call.

Whipping out his brand new iPhone, Bruce admitted to himself it had been a genius idea to get a second one whilst shopping. If he got close to Tim he couldn't hand over his old cell phone number. The moment he messaged Tim, a banner would literally pop up saying** 'BRUCE WAYNE'** and that wouldn't be suspicious at all.

The repetitious buzz of tones signalling Jason's absence were starting to annoy the hell out of Bruce. _Where is he?! What if he's on a drugs raid... what if he's been shot._..Thoughts of different scenarios started to eat away at Bruce's brain. He breathed a sigh of relief when a husky greeting answered his call.

"Hey, it's Daniel. I'm at the school." Bruce said casually, trying to make his conversation sound completely normal to any outside listeners.

"Good for you." Jason grunted in reply. Fabulous, he was in a good mood.

"What's wrong with you?" Bruce queried, annoyed that his former protege was being so blunt.

"I got cut ok? It hurts like fuck and walking into hospital with a huge ass gash is hardly going to be left unquestioned."

"Have you got it under control?" Bruce struggled to keep the concern out of his voice.

"Yes Mom." Sarcasm was dripping from his words like a leaky faucet.

Bruce couldn't be bothered humouring the criminal and so hung up.

Bruce's stomach suddenly protested from a lack of food by emitting a loud groan. He hadn't eaten anything all day. Cafeteria food was out of the question. Although Greenwood had assured him the cafeteria was open to all, he didn't want to make his appearance in front of the school until his first day. He couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when he took his seat in class.

Bruce yawned and glanced at his wristwatch. It was time to get his results. _No doubt the Principle will be thrilled,_ Bruce thought.

* * *

><p>"I'm thrilled!"<p>

The moment Bruce walked into the Principle's office, she rushed over to smother Bruce in a tight hug. The physical contact made his skin crawl.

"Not only did you finish in record time, but you got a record result! Full marks!" Greenwood was literally bouncing up and down on the spot like an excitable puppy. Her face was tinted red and her glasses were skewed to the side.

"Welcome to Gotham High Mr Williams!" Bruce smiled politely and thanked her for her praise.

"All your documents have been filed." He'd spent all morning forging those.

"Your reference is outstanding." Again, his own handiwork.

"All we need is to meet your parents!" Bruce's heart stopped.

"M-my ...parents?" Bruce stuttered. A sharp nod from a beaming principle.

Bruce's shoulders slumped and he allowed emotion to envelop him, making his facade all the more believable... even though the truth was so painfully real.

"Theyre...dead." Greenwood's smile faded and a look of pity sparked in her eyes.

"I'm...so sorry." A chubby hand flew upwards to cover her mouth, as if she had insulted him.

"Don't worry, it's an easy assumption to make. I live with my older brother, Sam. He's... ill at the moment, so I don't think he could make it..."

Greenwood dismissed the conversation with a wave of her hand. She was determined to make this poor boy's life better, even if it meant bending the rules a little.

"I'll meet him at the first parent-teacher conference this month. I suppose I should change it to guardian-teacher conference..." The Principal's voice trailed off as she was unsure how to finish her sentence.

"May I start tomorrow? I'm eager to meet all my peers. Although it may be difficult to make friends since not many people share my love of Math and studies..." Bruce lay the bait down perfectly, praying to God that Greenwood would take it in her bid to make the boy fit in.

She smiled triumphantly, as if _she_ was the genius in the room.

"I know the perfect student to show you around tomorrow, who also shares your love of work."

Bruce gazed up into her eyes, looking adorably pathetic. That charade was impossible for Batman to pull, but it came naturally to his younger self. He was such an actor.

"Who's that, Principle Greenwood?"

"Tim Drake."

* * *

><p>AN: here's the latest chapter of Reunion!

Yay Bruce passed! But then again he is a pure genius.

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! The last few comments I had really made me feel all fuzzy and warm! You're all so cute ;3

I'm open to plot suggestions, so fire away! I may update this time every Friday but I'm unsure. I may have to go in hiatus til the summer or post chapters irregularly because I have my finals coming up. I'm hoping to get into med school. I've had a few interviews but haven't had any offers yet. Worrying times!

Please review, have a nice day!

~Pikaachew~


	14. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

**Chapter 14: Introductions**

"Alfred? I'm back." Dick closed the heavy wooden door behind him, satisfied by the 'click' of the tumbler locking the door. Placing his gift bag on the floor, he stretched his arms upwards, thankful he'd finished his annual shopping trip. He'd gotten Babs a silver necklace with an opal stone shining at its centre. It was gorgeous and would suit her perfectly.

Alfred heard Dick's entrance and so walked out from the Kitchen. Dick noted the fact large bags shadowed the Butler's eyes.

"Ah, Master Dick. I assume you purchased Miss Gordon's gift?" Dick beamed and nodded towards his bag.

"It's beautiful Alfred, I think she'll love it."

"Quite. Would you care to join me in the living room, I have matters to discuss with you."

Feeling as though he was a thirteen again, about to be chastised about some childish prank, Dick followed Alfred into the grand room.

On a coffee table, two cups of tea were emitting puffs of white gas, inviting Dick to take one to savour. He gently picked one up and took a seat on the expensive leather couch, allowing the piping China to warm his icy hands. Alfred followed suit, taking a seat opposite to Dick.

Dick raised an eyebrow at his loyal man servant, waiting for him to reveal whatever thoughts were swirling around in that mind of his.

"Master Dick. For the past few years, Master Bruce and I have... withheld information from you, concerning a second Bat Cave." Dick's eyebrows rocketed up behind his bangs. He didn't comment, knowing there would be more to come.

"Recently, the location of this hidden Cave has been... revealed to a certain criminal and an accomplice. There was a break in. Fortunately, nothing was stolen apart from an assortment of clothes. This does seem very odd, however we have reason to believe that the perpetrators were after software from the computer. We are unsure what software as they left no digital fingerprints and even wiped their entrance from the computer's history."

"Wow." Was the only word Dick could muster. "Ummm...does Bruce know?"

Alfred shook his head, a sombre expression covering his face. "Fox suggested it would only hinder his research. Which is why it's up to you to catch the thief and his partner."

Dick couldn't hide the smile that played on his lips. This was the reason he became Nightwing! To have a little independence from the Bat. To go on solo missions and prove he wasn't a little kid anymore, having to practically hold the Big Man's gloved hand every time they encountered a criminal. He raised his tea cup to his mouth to smother his smirk.

"Any clue to who it might be?" Dick took a sip of the pleasant liquid.

"We know who it is. Just not the accomplice." Alfred heaved a sigh and practically whispered; "Jason."

Dick froze, his tea cup sliding from his grasp. As if in slow motion, the China fell downwards, impacting with the oak floor. The smash ricocheted around the room, lingering in the air for what seemed an eternity. When Dick spoke, the tone resembled a growl.

"You've got to be kidding."

* * *

><p>Principle Greenwood excitedly dragged Bruce down the deserted halls, showing absolutely no mercy. When she suggested they find Tim and introduce 'Daniel' straight away, Bruce had nearly shouted in frustration. There was only an hour left of school, and Bruce had assured her he would meet the boy tomorrow. But no, she was so engrossed in her own little fantasy that everything must happen in precisely ten seconds.<p>

Bruce cringed, watching Greenwood popping her head up to every door's window, scanning for Tim in all the classrooms. Even he felt a little embarrassed for her. Suddenly Greenwood stopped abruptly. If she were a cartoon there would surely be a bright lightbulb hovering above her head.

"He'll be in his free period! The library!" Bruce internally groaned, knowing that the library was on the other side of the school.

"You really don't have to go through all this trouble, Principle Greenwood, I'll find Tim tomorrow." Bruce attempted at escaping the clutches of his slightly overweight principle, but to no avail.

"Nonsense Daniel!" She waved a chubby had, dismissing what he just said. "If I introduce you now, then you'll know what he looks like! It would make tomorrow morning much easier."

_He's lived in my house for three years, I think I know what my own 'son' looks like,_ Bruce thought bitterly. Bruce was glad his internal voice was still that of Batman, and not some high pitched-

"Ah here we are!" Greenwood's shrill tone interrupted Bruce's train of thought. He realized that they were indeed at the library.

Bruce used to take refuge in this very library when he was a kid. His classmates would taunt him for being the richest, smartest and... for no longer having parents. They were sick and sadistic, driving Bruce to leave for good. To train in his parent's honour, and to make sure no kid would ever have to go through what he had. Bruce's eyes wandered over to the spot by the window which he always used to occupy. He was surprised to see a young boy contently reading in that place.

"Tim!" Greenwood whispered theatrically, causing the boy's head to rise sharply. He looked a little confused, but politely shut his book and walked over to them.

Greenwood lead the two out of the library and into the hall, where they would be able to speak normally. The two boys locked eyes and smiled, instantly feeling comfortable in each other's company.

"Tim, this is Daniel Williams, a new student at Gotham High. He will be needing your assistance in finding his way around. He's taking the same subjects as you as well, which is a bonus!" Tim's smiled widened and he extended his hand for Bruce to shake.

"Nice to meet you Daniel, I'm Tim Drake." Bruce grasped his side kick's hand and shook confidently.

"Please, call me Danny." The name slipped off his tongue easily, as he was reminded of the nickname Dick had called him back at the mall.

"I met your brother Dick at the mall this morning, he told me you go here." Tim's eyes lit up at the mention of his older brother. Tim instantly liked Danny. He felt familiar in a reassuring way.

Greenwood seemed delighted at this.

"So that's why you were looking at his photo! You recognized him!" Bruce blushed slightly at the principal's loud outburst of realization. He nodded in response.

She left the two boys after their introduction, remembering she had papers to mark by the end of the day. The two stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure about how to continue with their conversation. The bell signalling the end of the day suddenly rang out, making them both flinch.

"I'll walk you to the exit Danny. You can tell me a bit about yourself on the way!" Tim spoke encouragingly, somewhat excited at the prospect of making a new friend.

"Sure!" 'Danny' laughed. _Great, more lies._

* * *

><p>AN : Update time! Yaaay! So, introductions have been made! How will Bruce cope with his first day of high school? Will Dick capture Jason? Stay tuned to find out!

I have a medicine interview next Tuesday! I'm nervous but somewhat excited. I just want to get it over with to be honest so I can get back to studying Chemistry, Physics and Biology for my A levels (I'm from the UK if you didn't pick up from some of my words. I'm trying to Americanise words but it's hard! We call principles, headmistress. Greenwood would just be Mrs Greenwood here. Also parent teacher conference is just "parents evening". Don't get me started on realise and realize.)

Bruce: Are you done?

Me: humph you're rude lil mister.

Bruce: I'm thirty five. I don't class that as 'lil'.

Me: maybe, but you're lil because I make you lil for my story mwaha!

Bruce: -_-

Please review says ~Pikaachew~


	15. Recording?

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

**Chapter 15: Recording?**

With Le Fey securely held in the Watchtower's prison unit, Superman felt more at ease. It was his shift to watch over the witch, but the strain of the past day's events were making him drowsy.

Bruce had told the ruby's guardian to relay information about how to handle Le Fey. It would be another 24 hours before she needed more serum. The only thing that had made Clark worry was when the Flash had mentioned a slight chance of developed immunity. But the probability was minute. He prayed that would be the case.

"So, you believe he's alive, Kryptonion?" Le Fey's voice echoed around her bare chamber, grabbing Clark's attention. His eyes narrows dangerously.

"Thats what you've told all your little friends isn't it. No mention of his death to the past Boy Wonder." Her head tilted to the side, mockingly.

Clark felt his hands ball into fists as a rush of rage filled every cell in his body.

"I did it for their own good." Clark said through gritted teeth.

"I never knew lying was good." Le Fey's voice pierced his brain, making him twitch in aggravation at every word she uttered. What he wouldn't give to slam his fist in her stomach. That would stop her talking about Bruce...

"Do you honestly think he's alive, let alone going to be in contact?" Morgan chuckled sadisticly. Superman concentrated on his breathing. That will channel his anger...

"I shot him with a very powerful blast of magic. Not even you would survive that." Breath in...and out..and in...

"How do you know the water nymph didn't take away his corpse to devour it in her own layer..."

"SHUT UP!" Superman's voice shook the room, making Le Fey lose footing in her glass container, sending her sprawling. She took it in her stride though and brushed herself off as if she hadn't heard his outburst. Superman was a little surprised at the loudness of his shouts. Bruce meant a lot to him. And some old hag wasn't going to lower his optimism of his best friend's survival.

"He's alive. He'll be in contact. I know it." Clark could barely be heard, a juxtaposition of his earlier speech. His shoulders slumped and he appeared exhausted.

"Where's the proof?" Le Fey hissed in response, eager to get back under the Man Of Steel's skin.

"The Jet was missing. He took it to Hong Kong."

"You have a recording don't you. You're too scared to know the truth. You'd prefer wallowing in lies."

Superman's eyes widened with shock. _How the hell did she know I left a recording device outside the Cave of Eros' entrance?!_

Clark wasn't as idiotic as Bruce always made him out to be. To provide evidence of any mishaps, he'd left a discrete camera outside. Not even the rest of the League knew this. If they did, they would have demanded Superman showed them the video to discover the truth. But the truth was exactly what Clark was afraid of. If Bruce didn't come back out the Cave...if Mayua had made the jet vanish with her powers... there would be no hope left. And in times of crisis, hope is the only fuel for victory.

Noticing Superman's hesitation, Le Fey grinned maliciously under her golden mask. She had him cornered.

"It wasn't just a death spell I used," she taunted, moving closer to towards the sheet of glass that separated the two life forms. She place her hand against the smooth plane and whispered cooly; "why don't you go play your technology, and find out what else hit your precious Bat."

An all consuming fear enveloped Clark, and before he had time to stop himself, he was already flying through the Watch Tower to the safety of his own room. He was going to find out the truth, no matter how much it hurt him.

* * *

><p>"So Danny, where are you from?" Tim asked politely, allowing a conversation to spark between the two kids. Well... kid and an adult in a child's body...<p>

"Metropolis. Just moved here." Bruce was thankful that they were the first two out of the classrooms, as they were avoiding the stampede of people that emerged at the end of a school day

"Oh cool! I have an Uncle that lives there." Bruce suppressed a snort. _So Clark's regarded as an Uncle now is he? _Bruce turned to Tim and allowed an interested expression to cover his face, pretending that the boy in front of him was a complete stranger.

"I'm here with my brother, Sam." Tim nodded, eager to hear more about the life of Daniel Williams. Bruce took the hint and elaborated.

"My parents died when we were little... it's a sore subject." Bruce broke the eye contact with Tim in fear of revealing weakness. Tim would never taunt him like those kids back in High School... but that didn't mean he was going to blab everything.

Tim's eyes darkend, as if he completely understood the morbid topic of discussion.

"I'm sorry."

"Wasn't your fault, so don't apologize." Bruce's eyes suddenly widened as he realised his fatal error.

"Huh that's funny, Bruce always says that to people who ask about his parents."

"What a coincidence!" Bruce felt foolish. He'd let his guard down and replied out of reflex. He needed to think before he spoke.

They finally reached the main entrance. Bruce couldn't help feeling he'd completely screwed up their first meeting. If they were going to become 'friends', he'd have to make some better conversations. Talking about death when you've just met someone doesn't give the best impression.

"So I'll meet you here at 8:00 am sharp." Tim rummaged in his bag for a second and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen. He quickly jotted down some numbers and handed the paper to Bruce.

"Here's my cell phone number, give me a text later and I'll tell you what lessons we have tomorrow. Plus an insight into who to avoid." Bruce mentally noted the boy hadn't mentioned who to talk to. _Maybe he doesn't have many friends..._

His thoughts were interrupted when a bright red Porsche sped up the drive way and parked in front of them. The driver's black tinted window rolled down revealed an attractive young man wearing a pair of shades. **_SHIT..._**

"Hey Dan, congrats on getting in!" Jason sat there with a shit eating grin pulling at his lips. Bruce couldn't formulate any words as he stood there, dumbfounded. Jason raised an eyebrow at Tim, looking over the top of his sunglasses to inspect the Boy Wonder.

"Who's this?" He knew damn well who he was.

"Hi Sam, I'm Tim!" Jason's grin widened.

"Hey Tim. Make sure my little brother doesn't get into trouble ok?" Tim nodded vigorously, smitten with the young man before him. Bruce rolled his eyes, finally getting over his initial shock.

"Ill text you tonight, Tim." Bruce walked over to the car and opened up the passenger door. He paused for Tim's farewell.

"See you." Bruce nodded and sat into the car. Without missing a beat, Jason drove off, leaving an amazed Tim Drake in their wake.

* * *

><p>Jason removed his shades with one hand as he drove through Gotham City. They had been hiding a rather spectacular black eye. His arm was also wrapped in many layers of white bandage. A tint of red could also be seen.<p>

"You look like shit." 'Danny' mumbled, looking Jason up and down.

"Thank you bro."

"You could have been seen. Dick could have been picking Tim up." Bruce's voice eased back into its usual monotone. Putting emotion into words was too much effort.

Jason shrugged, concentrating on the road. "Wanted to apologize about our phone call. Plus I wanted to show 'Betsy' off. Isn't she beautiful?" Jason rubbed the steering wheel lovingly, revelling in its smooth kiss on his hands.

"Well you need to lay low. Especially since Fox saw you at the break in. And where the hell did you get this car?"

"I traded it" Bruce's eyebrow furrowed. "A guy gave me this car, and I gave him a bullet."

Bruce snarled viciously, "you killed a man?!"

"Nope. But I doubt he'll ever be able to walk again."

Batman rubbed at his temples. He could feel a migraine coming. _I really needed to have a chat with my 'son'...err... 'brother'._

* * *

><p>AN: oooh what will Superman find on the tape? What will Bruce tell Jason? Stay tuned to find out!<p>

Happy Saturday my beloved readers! The weekend is so good, I could marry it. Ok that's going a little far. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I really wouldn't be able to write without your support. *hugs*

Please review says Pikaachew!


	16. Reliving The Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reunion<strong>

**Chapter 16: Reliving The Past**

Dick allowed the news of Jason's return to wash over him as he made his way to his girlfriend's house._ It's been years since the Red Hood made an appearance, and now he's raiding the Second Bat Cave._ Dick snorted at the thought of the hidden Cave. _Good to know Bruce trusts me so much_, his mind spat bitterly.

When Dick reached Bab's house, he hesitated. He hadn't seen her since they fell out a few days ago... hopefully the bunch of flowers and necklace would make up for it. Although perhaps he should have called...

Pushing his reservations aside, Dick knocked confidently on the door. He was soon greeted by Barbra Gordon.

"Happy Birthday! ...for tomorrow..." Dick laughed bashfully, holding up the bag and flowers. Babs smiled a little and moved her wheelchair to the side to allow Dick to pass. He nodded curtly, realising they were not going to be continuing their earlier conversation. Instead, this day was all about Babs, not Bats. Dick would make sure of that.

Feeling suddenly romantic, Dick bent down and easily lifted Babs out of her wheelchair. She blushed profusely as he held her in his arms and pecked her cheek with a lingering kiss. Dick carried Babs up the stairs (with installed chair lift) and into her bedroom. Placing her on the bed gently, he kissed her on the lips, relishing in the taste of her strawberry lip balm.

Babs on the other hand couldn't look Dick in the eye. She didn't reciprocate the kiss. She didn't even react to her change in environment. She just sat there, staring forward.

Dick suddenly noticed this and gave her a quizzical look.

"What...what's wrong?" Dick's voice shook, as he had no idea how to deal with Babs' lack of response.

Her eyes flickered sideways to meet Dick's. She found it difficult to hold the eye contact.

"Babs, what's happened?" Panic suddenly started to rise in his chest, and any arousal that he had been experiencing completely vanished.

She said nothing.

"I... I've got you a present. Here!" Dick raced back downstairs and grabbed the bag, praying to whatever entity that was watching over that Babs would be ok. When he came back into the room, Babs still sat there, emotionless.

"I got it from the Mall." He rattled on, shaking as he rumaged through the bag. "I... I think you'll like it."

"Dick..." the sound of his own name made him look up into her forest green orbs.

The expression covering her face showed defeat and sorrow. A strange stinging sensation made Dick's eyes sensitive, and he could feel a wetness collect at the corners.

"Babs please..." He managed, noticing Babs' eyes had also started to display the tell tale signs of sadness.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered, hardly audible. Then it happened. Dick's heart felt like it had been torn from his chest brutally, and stamped on by the very girl he loved.

He couldn't fight back his tears any longer as they started to slide down his cheek.

"Wh-why?" He asked, mentally cursing the weakness of his voice.

"You're never here for me." Her voice started to mimic the weakness of Nightwing's. Dick's head fell into his hands as he prepared for her explanation.

"And when you are...You don't care." She wiped at her eyes, smudging her mascara. Dick wouldn't say it out loud, but she almost resembled the Joker. He saw in that moment all the things that man had done to ruin the lives of the people he loved. _This was that bastard's fault._

"I...I need someone to support me, Dick." Anger started to bubble inside him. How dare she.

"Ever since I lost my mobility... You don't bother with me." She was gasping for breath now, grief radiating off of her.

Dick was silent for a few minutes. Then; "...how can you say that?" he muttered, allowing some of his anger to channel into his words. "Everything I do, I do it for you. I pay your bills since you can't walk. I go on patrol with your dad to make sure he's safe."

Babs started to cry again as Dick stood, towering over her to emphasize his words.

"MY BROTHER IS NOW LOOSE YET AGAIN AND MY MENTOR IS MISSING, BUT STILL I MANAGE TO COME HERE WITH YOUR FUCKING NECKLACE TO CELEBRATE YOUR DAY."

Babs instantly regretted what she had said. Why the hell was she doing this to him?! Dick took in a few breaths to calm himself.

"I'm sorry that I've got a city to protect. When you were Batgirl, you were there with me every step of the way. But now, it's hard to juggle my 'night life' and my social life." His shoulders slumped. "I thought I would be able to have the best of both worlds and cope. But apparently not."

"Dick I...I'm sorry...please...couldn't you just...hang up the cape?" She asked tentatively. Dick's reaction made her feel foolish.

"Babs I made a promise to my dead parents. My happiness does not come before my responsibilities. I have people to protect , villains to stop. You think I don't want to just lead a _normal_ life? Marry you and move far away?" At that, Babs' crying started a fresh. Dick wanted to comfort her, but now wasn't the time

"I wish I could. But I can't. As much as I hate to admit it, my life parallels with Bruce's in a lot of ways. I've seen first hand that our lives can't ever be normal."

Babs started to apologize again, but Dick cut her off by holding up a hand.

"No. You don't have to make excuses or apologize. You're right. I'm a terrible boyfriend. You deserve someone who will constantly be here for you. But I just can't provide that."

He turned away from his now ex-girlfriend. He could tell she wanted to forget about this conversation and just go back to normal. But at the end of the day, Dick knew she would regret not letting him go. She did deserve someone better. And Dick... well... He had commitments to Gotham.

"I'll...bring your wheelchair up." She nodded, although he couldn't see the action.

Somehow, Dick couldn't bring himself to lift her up again. Something that had been so easy just a few minutes ago now seemed to be a Herculean task.

After muttering goodbye, Dick left Babs' house. Perhaps forever this time. He shut the door behind him and realized how utterly alone he truly was.

His parents were dead. Kid Flash was dead. Bruce had left him. Jason had left him. And now Barbra. He couldn't bring himself to take a step forward. Leaning on the door behind him, Dick let out a sob which had been bottled for quite sometime. He cried for all his dead family and friends. He cried for Jason, and how his life had been ruined. And finally he cried for the future he had just lost. A future with Babs.

* * *

><p>Bruce sat down at the kitchen table with a distracted Jason. Slightly aggravated that his 'brother' seemed to be paying more attention to cleaning his knife than their conversation, Bruce cleared his throat yet again.<p>

"Sorry, what was that?" Jason asked for a third time.

"I _said_ will you put that stupid knife down."

Jason mumbled something under his breath, but obliged.

"As I was saying, you need to be less careless. Fox must have told Alfred that you were at the break in, who in turn probably told Dick. I have no doubt about that."

"So I'll stay out of his way, easy as." Jason yawned, stretching his arms upwards out of reflex. He yelped in pain when his cut smarted.

"That," Bruce nodded to Jason's arm "was also careless. Stop fighting the drug dealers."

Jason growled in defence, passion starting to fuel him. "If you hadn't noticed, I protect the public from those thugs. The drop in crime rate isn't just down to you and Dicky Bird you know."

"The only reason the crime rate has dropped is because we're cleaning up _your_ mess. You can't expect killing people will cause a drop in crime. It only fuels the fire when a rival gang no longer has anyone to stop them taking over Gotham. If anything, you're increasing the crime."

"Hey, those creeps deserve to die." Jason slammed his fist down, causing the table to shake. "You can't just allow murderers and paedophiles to roam the streets!"

Bruce stood, however his height wasn't very intimidating.

"Which is why you hand them to the cops." Bruce growled. "You're no better than the murderers themselves."

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to scum, Bruce." Jason warned, also standing. "You allow them to escape and kill _AGAIN_. I wipe them off the face of the earth _FOR GOOD_."

"Everyone deserves the right to live-"

"Oh, I forgot." Jason interrupted, red faced. "You're in love with their kind aren't you. You wouldn't even kill someone who had _completely ruined your life_, because you're _too soft_. You swan around, threatening every criminal in your bat costume. At the end of the day Bruce, they'll figure out you're full of empty threats. And when that day comes-" Jason held up two fingers and posed them as a gun. He pretended to shoot Bruce slowly, making a quiet gun shot sound.

Bruce just stood there, not allowing any emotion to show.

Jason shook his head, a distasteful expression twisting his face."You wouldn't even stop the Joker...But we've already had that talk." Jason turned away, fearing he would show weakness.

"You'd rather fuck around with that sick bastard than rekindle your relationship with me." Jason looked behind him, locking eyes with his mentor.

"What would your parents think?"

Bruce saw red. Without thinking, he flung himself forward with a shout and punched Jason square in the nose, sending the young man to the floor. Blood stained Bruce's knuckles as he started down at Jason. He was cradling his bleeding nose whilst whispering profanities.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents again."

...

Bruce's heart stopped. He gasped painfully and collapsed down beside Jason, losing control of his body.

"BRUCE!" Jason let go of his broken nose and shook the frame of the seventeen year old boy. He was limp, his eyes rolling back into his head to show only the whites. Jason panicked and continued to shake the boys body, desperately trying to revive him.

* * *

><p>Bruce gasped painfully and wobbled where he stood. It felt like his heart has stopped beating... He knew that feeling too well from his first death... wait... was he dead?!<p>

Bruce looked around him and was instantly confused. Wasn't he just with Jason?

He was standing...in Wayne Manor. Bruce looked down and noticed he was dressed quite lavishly. _What the hell?!_

People he barely recognized stood all around him, dressed just as smartly. Was he at a social event?

He felt pressure on his shoulder, so turned to see whom it was caused by. The sight that greeted him churned his stomach.

_Selina. Catwoman. But...she's young. Why..._ Then it hit him. The party... his past...

This was his first charity fundraiser. His mind had travelled back...but that meant...

Sprwaled in front of him was Commissioner Gordon, clutching his broken nose. People around him gasped, holding their hands to their mouths in shock. They gave Bruce dirty looks, boring beneath his skin.

"Com-comissioner Gordon!" Bruce bent down and helped the injured man to his feet.

It all came back to him.

**After purchasing Bruce, Selina had kissed him, surprising the crowd. Commissioner Gordon had been outraged at the display and so ran through the parting bystanders, a livid Alfred in tow. He broke the two apart and asked Bruce in front of everyone if he had _any_ self respect. Bruce snorted, telling him he was doing it all for charity.**

**"Look around you Bruce. You're auctioning _women_." Said girls shifted uncomfortably in their bikinis, feeling more exposed then ever.**

**"I can't believe what you've become. You used to be such a sweet kid! _What would your parents think_?"**

**Bruce saw red. Without thinking, he flung himself forward with a shout and punched Gordon square in the nose, sending the man to the floor. Blood stained Bruce's knuckles as he started down at the Commissioner.**

**"Don't you ever talk about my parents again."**

Bruce was mortified at his past self's behaviour.

"I'm so sorry Commissioner Gordon, I don't know what came over me..." He ripped at his dinner jacket, pulling the lining out. All the fashion conscious members of the audience gasped, shocked with the fact the young Wayne had just destroyed such an expensive jacket.

Bruce gave the lining to Gordon, allowing him to staunch his nosebleed.

What the hell happened? Why was he reliving the past? Jason had just said about his parents...

Bruce's eyes widened. It had been a trigger to his past. The spell that had de-aged him... it was also de-aging his mind back into the past. But if his older mind was here... where was his younger mind?

* * *

><p>Bruce's coughs relieved Jason dramatically. Sure he had just broken his nose, but Bruce fainting was not going to be ignored out of spite.<p>

"Bruce? Are you ok?" Jason rubbed the smaller boy's back in a comforting way, happy to see him sitting up. Bruce suddenly looked up at Jason with wild eyes, as if he had seen a ghost.

"Wh-who the fuck are you?!"

* * *

><p>AN: what the hell is going on here?! ...stay tuned to find out!

This was such an intense chapter to write. I did it after my medicine interview! It went well I am pleased to announce! Also I got another invitation to interview yesterday! 4/4 woohoo!

Thank you so much reviewers and readers, it warms the cockles of my crusty heart to know you're enjoying the journey.

Please, if you've taken the time to read this, please review! They aren't the only thing that keeps me writing. Armand, thank you so much for all your reviews *hugs*

Thanks guys!

Pikaachew


End file.
